Ego Vos Semper Protegam
by Libquedation
Summary: I am the last of an extinct race of Narnians, special humans, humans that could tap into the Deep Magic, forever destined to protect the future Kings and Queens of Narnia. Now it is my destiny, and mine alone, to ensure their safety so they can rid Narnia of the evil that plagues us.
1. The Lore

For centuries in Narnia, there were humans. Special humans, humans gifted by Aslan himself. These humans had one purpose; to protect Narnia and all within its boundaries. The gift Aslan bestowed upon these humans was the ability to use magic, the Old and Deep Magic that had created Narnia. For years before the Pevensies stepped through the wardrobe, Narnia was peaceful, the Witch deep in hiding to the North.

But one day, she emerged from the mountains with such powerful forces that even the Protectors could not stop the evil that flooded into Narnia. The Witch cut into the Protectors first, killing almost all of them immediately. As the remaining few fled, the Witch retreated back into the mountains to regroup, her mission accomplished. There was little holding her back from taking all of Narnia under her rule. She invaded Narnia a few weeks later, declaring herself as Jadis, Queen of Narnia. Aslan did not return.

The Protectors that fled went south, into and past Archenland, never to step foot into Narnia again. They perished outside of Narnia. However, unbeknownst to the Witch, a pair of Protectors remained in Narnia, deep in hiding, so deep that only Aslan knew of their existence. They were matured Protectors, meaning they had reached the full extent of their powers and then forevermore they would age at a rate much, much slower than the average person, meaning that the pair had lived for hundreds of years before they were forced into hiding.

After a multitude of years in hiding, the pair decided to have a child, a boy. They named him Richard, after kings of their homeland, England of Earth. When Richard reached his teen years, they were stunned to realize they were expecting again. This time, it was a girl. They named her Elizabeth, for the queens of England.

One day, when Elizabeth was only days old, the parents decided to take Richard out on a short walk when the baby was down for her nap. Because they had remained in hiding for so long and had not been in touch with the Magic for the fear that the Witch would detect them, the evildoers were upon them before they had a chance to react, and all three were killed.

Aslan returned only briefly, to establish Elizabeth under the care of the Narnians that were on his side so she could be raised as the last, living Protector of Narnia.

Elizabeth was raised in secret, taught how to read and write and do her numbers. She was brilliant at astronomy and excelled in using the Magic and could recall the history of Narnia going back to its birth. Elizabeth also excelled at learning the use and how to use every weapon the Narnians could throw at her, and she became one of the most skilled sword wielders in the whole land.

Elizabeth continued to grow stronger and stronger, falling more and more into the role of the Protector. On her thirteenth birthday, she developed the ability to sense when and where a creature stumbled into Narnia. Then she would go after it and take it under her protection from the Witch. Because she was able to use Magic to help her in battles and to increase the strength of her body and senses, Elizabeth often went on patrols and scouting missions throughout Narnia closer and closer to the Witch's center of command, her castle. Elizabeth protected those who were with her, at all costs, from the Secret Police.

Just after her sixteenth birthday, Elizabeth was awoken by a powerful sensation, stronger than ever before. It tickled her ribcage, and then it hurt, forcing her to go looking for whatever had stumbled into Narnia.

She reached the Lantern Waste too late however. The footprints were of small shoes, unlike any Elizabeth had ever seen before. She didn't dare get her hopes up that it was a Daughter of Eve.

A few days later, the feeling struck, not once, but twice in a row. Elizabeth followed it to the Waste yet again, and this time, she saw none other than a Son of Adam talking to the Witch. Every fiber of Elizabeth, and the Magic inside of her, screamed at her to Protect this boy from the evil that was so close to him, but she knew it would do nothing but destroy them both.

After the Witch had left, a Daughter of Eve arrived and both of the humans left in haste, leaving Elizabeth stunned in their wake. She retreated back to camp and told only a select few she knew she could trust about what she had seen and the importance of increasing the patrols in that area.

That brings us to today. I am Elizabeth, daughter of Abigail and Hans, sister to Richard, may they rest in peace. I am the last Protector of Narnia. This is the account of what transpired after the Pevensies stepped foot into Narnia and placed themselves under my protection.


	2. The Meeting

**So, I only got a few reviews from the first posted chapter, yet I know there were a lot of views! I would love to hear what you guys think of this so far, especially since the first chapter was really only lore and this one starts off the movie/book. **

**I did end up following a lot of the dialogue and the basic outline of the movie, but there are a lot of my own ideas and ideas from the book as well throughout. I do not own anything that was gleaned from the movie or book, but my additions and characters are my own.**

* * *

I knew what had occurred as soon as I was shaken from my nap. My hands reached up on their own accord to grip my ribs as the tickling sensation quickly merged into the burning one that tugged on my insides, pulling me along to where the wayward creature was. With a groan as the feeling intensified to an almost unnatural level, I pulled myself out of my hammock and onto the floor, searching for my boots. Managing to yank them on, I quickly donned my sword belt, making sure the two sheaths were secure and that the thin knife I kept attached to the back wasn't going to fall off anytime soon.

Emerging from my tent, I was assaulted with the cold air, causing me to shiver and shake before I dropped into a crouch, placing my hands on the snow covered ground. Easily, I opened myself up to the Magic, letting it fill me with strength.

After a moment, I stood up and started running, following the burning in my chest, letting the Magic control my movements and letting it give me incredible strength that only it could.

I don't know how long I ran for, or how far, but eventually I began to slow. I knew I was in the Lantern Waste once more. The burning was reaching an almost unbearable level, and I leaned against a tree, a groan escaping my lips before I could hold it in.

"Elizabeth!" I whirled around, dropping to a crouch, my palms flat on the ground. My stance relaxed when I realized it was only Beaver. He stood before me, looking just on edge as I felt.

"Beaver, don't do that." I ground out, holding up my hand for emphasis. "Any other day and I may have run you through, no questions asked."

Beaver snorted before walking closer. "I'll keep that in mind. Are you over here because of the humans? Are they really here this time?"

Another groan escaped me as the burning peaked again, and I nodded, pressing a hand to my ribs. "They're here. And there's definitely more than two. It wasn't even half this bad when there was."

"Well, we best go find them then." Beaver whispered, before nodding for me to take the way. Inclining my head, I let my feet carry me through the trees. As we walked, I noticed a white handkerchief that Beaver had clutched in his paw.

"What is that?"

"Tumnus gave it to me, before the Witch took him. He told me to stay here, find the humans, to help them get to Aslan."

"Aslan?" The name itself filled me with a feeling that was utterly indescribable. Happiness, hope, want and need fulfilled. The burning even abided slightly before rebounding. Another groan escaped me, and I stumbled, Beaver reaching out to steady me.

Well, as much as he could. He does only go up to my waist after all.

"Aslan, he's coming back. He's going to vanquish the Witch once and for all!"

"How do you know he is back?"

"Whispers, feelings."

"I know what you mean…" I trailed off as suddenly my feet stopped along with the burn. Talking reached my ears, and I immediately dropped down lower and scuttled across the snow. I tried to discern what direction the voices were coming from, but the woods made it difficult to.

"They sound like they coming from everywhere." Beaver whispered from beside me. I nodded.

"I know. Let me think for a moment."

"Best think of something before we lose them before we even have them."

I shot a look at Beaver, trying to shut him up so I could just think. A flash of red caught my blue eyes, and I glanced over to see a robin sitting on a branch, almost like it was looking at me. An idea came into my head, and I let out a whistle, which the bird responded to almost instantly, flying over to rest upon my shoulder, causing me to smile.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth?" It chirped in a high pitched voice. My lips curled up and I smiled, running a finger over its bright red breast.

"Can you get the attention of the humans. Please?"

"Anything for you Miss!" Before I could say another word, the bird darted off, whistling a little tune to itself. Beaver and I caught eyes for a second, before sprinting after the robin. Its chirping and whistling lead us through the remaining trees, and soon enough it stopped, perching itself on a branch before the cliffs. My eyes raked over the rocks and I saw Tumnus's door all smashed in. My heart leapt to my throat and I turned towards Beaver, who looked very grim.

"He's really gone?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper. Beaver nodded.

"He couldn't turn the little girl in, and the Witch found out about it. Probably turned him to stone by now."

I winced and felt my heart drop. I had failed many times in the past at keeping a watchful eye on the inhabitants of Narnia. But my failure in protecting Tumnus seemed far worse than any others before. Beaver must have noticed my change in expression, for he reached up and pat my hand.

"There was nothing you could have done Elizabeth. There's too many of us and not enough of you."

"Psst!" I heard the robin chirp, and faint voices washed over me, my senses heightened due to the Magic still whirling through my veins.

"Did that bird just psst us?"

I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face at the girl's incredulous sounding question. Footsteps began walking across the snow, the crunching growing closer and closer. Beaver pat my hand again and I nodded, telling him that we needed to show ourselves.

Butterflies started flitting around in my stomach then, oddly enough. Was I nervous to meet the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?

"Look, there it goes!" A young girl voice rang out through the clearing and I watched as the robin flew over our heads before shooting up into the sky. Beaver started forward, and I peered around the tree I was behind.

There were four of them. Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, just like in the prophecy. They were young, the oldest boy couldn't have been older than me. They were dressed in funny clothes, with long fur coats on over. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces as Beaver waddled out to them. My laugh attracted the attention of the oldest boy, and he looked over at me sharply, his bright blue eyes entrapping my own.

"Who are you?" He asked, a lovely accent washing over me. I came out from behind the tree and came to a stop beside Beaver.

"And why do you have a beaver for a pet?" The older girl asked, raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to speak, but Beaver beat me to it.

"I ain't no pet!"

"A talking beaver?" The oldest boy said, looking as if he was in shock.

"You will find that things in Narnia are very different than where you come from." I said, speaking for the first time to the humans.

"We've noticed." The older boy said, his eyes darting back and forth between me and Beaver, who chose that moment to step forward, waving the handkerchief.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

The younger girl's eyes widened and she nodded a little. "Yes?" Beaver reached up and handed her the handkerchief. "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to Beaver to give back to you." I interjected. Lucy turned her wide eyes on me.

"Is he alright?"

My heart nearly broke at the innocent question. However I answered would hold so much weight in the little girl.

"We can only hope." She nodded, her eyes turning towards the ground as a bird's twitter caught my attention, my eyes flicking towards the trees.

"Beaver, we need to get going." I said quietly to him. Nodding, he went down on all four paws and started walking back into the forest.

"Further in."

I realized that the humans were not following us almost instantly, their bickering reaching my ears. Tilting my head, I listened intently.

"Peter, we don't know what we are doing." The older girl said to the older boy, Peter.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him? Or her for that matter? I don't like her." The younger boy said. My eyes narrowed at his distrust in me, a low growl slipping from my lips. Beaver reached up and pat my hand.

"Calm now."

"They say they know the fawn!" Peter said, looking at his two siblings. Lucy looked as if she wanted to sprint after us.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" the older girl said, looking at her brother like he was absolutely crazy. Her voice was a little too loud though, and I winced as some trees nearby began to twitch in a way that was not caused by the wind.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, emerging back into the clearing. The increasing wind was making me nervous, my hands continuously twitching towards my sword hilts, my senses on high alert, the Magic thrumming within me.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter said, which I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips at.

"Oh really?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something back, but Beaver jumped in. "That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees." Lucy said softly, looking up at the towering pines and oaks all around us. I nodded, my hands twitching again and a low growl building in my chest as I saw a few branches move on their own accord.

"Come on." I said, moving to the back of the Pevensies and ushering them forward, placing my hand on both Peter and the older girl's backs. She shied from my touch almost instantly, but Peter didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Peter. That is Edmund," Peter gestured towards the younger boy. "Susan, and Lucy."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? How long have you lived here?"

I gave Peter a smile. I could tell he was a little shocked at my name, it wasn't otherworldly or mystical or anything that you would expect from Narnia. "All my life. My parents named me after the old queens of your world."

"How did they know about my world?" Peter asked after a moment, picking his words carefully. A loud whistle caught my attention for a moment, and I tensed, my hands curling around my sword hilt, before I relaxed, spying the robin that had helped us. I let out a high whistle, causing it to twitter happily before flying off ahead.

"There are a lot of things to explain, but not all the time to explain it." I said quietly, trying to focus my attention back on the surroundings. We were a few paces behind the other three Pevensies, who were a few more paces behind Beaver. Peter rolled his eyes at me.

"Considering we are walking somewhere and I can only bet that it is a rather lengthy distance away, logically, you have time to tell me." Peter said, giving me a grin. I was the one who rolled my eyes this time.

"There are special people, called Protectors, who are here to keep the inhabitants of Narnia safe. We have special…powers in a way. We are humans, but not really. We can connect with the Magic in this land. No one else can but us, making us not like normal humans."

"So there are more people like you?"

"Well, you quickly jumped to the conclusion that I am a Protector." I said teasingly. Peter smirked. I continued on, leading in with a small sigh. "I am the last Protector. The Witch killed the rest before I was born. Then she killed my parents and brother when I was only days old."

"So your kind is extinct."

"Edmund!" Peter said, shooting me a concerned look before smacking his brother over his head. "Don't be a prick."

"It is fine, Peter." I said, resting my hand on his arm. "I am the last of my kind. After me, there will be no more Protectors."

"Then why were there some of you to begin with?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrow in my direction. Beaver glanced at me and I nodded.

"All in good time. It will be explained soon enough." We continued walking in silence after that. I trailed behind the rest, trying to keep as wide a view as possible. Soon, we emerged at the smallest point of the river, where Beaver kept his dam.

"There it is! Home sweet home!" Beaver exclaimed.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver!" Lucy said, a large smile lighting up her features. It was infectious, and I found myself smiling, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I would have to rebraid it soon enough.

"Merely a trifle." Beaver said, trying to brush off the compliment, but I heard the pride in his voice. It caused me to grin.

"Is that you Beaver? If I find you've been with Badger again I'll…" Mrs. Beaver trailed off as she came out of the door and spied the four humans. "Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I'd see this day!" She said, sounding awfully close to tears of joy. My grin grew larger as I spoke up.

"I know this is momentous and all, but can we take this inside?"

"Oh, yes, right away dearie. You four must be cold and hungry! Let's get you inside for some civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver said, shooting a look at her husband.

"I take offense to that!"

"Oh Beaver, you know it's true." I teased him, ducking inside the doorway, throwing a glance over my shoulder at the quiet forest around us. Something bad was going to happen; the Magic inside of me was stirring unhappily. Biting my lip, I closed the door and joined the gang at the table, trying to ignore the heavy feelings within me.


	3. The Decision

**I have a guest reviewer whom I would rather message, but since I can't I will do it here! Thank you for catching the spelling error. I don't have a beta, so I pre-read all of these myself and sometimes something slips you by! But also concerning Peter, I have already written this story to its completion, and while there are certain things you probably won't like, there are some aspects that you will as well, such as predominately waiting until adulthood to solidify anything past basic crushes. And haven't you had someone that regardless of anything, you just trust right away? I know I did with my now-boyfriend who I love more than anything. I trusted him right away and haven't stopped since. The same thing is happening to Peter, but since I'm only writing from Elizabeth's point of view, we won't know just what is going through Peter's head. **

** But anyways! Thank you for the lovely reviews, especially Elise! Yours always manage to crack me up and make me more motivated to post another chapter! **

**I hope you readers enjoy this one, and feel free to pop a little review in my inbox! :D **

* * *

As we settled around the table, I gratefully took some of the fish that Mrs. Beaver offered me, knowing it had been nearly a day and a half since my last meal, and at this rate, who knows how long it would be before my next.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver offered Lucy, who took some, trying carefully not to look the fish in the eye. I smiled into my cup as I took a long drink.

"Is there anything we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, disturbing the silence. Lucy perked up from beside me.

"Well, there's always hope." Mrs. Beaver said, trying to brighten the dark truth of what happened to Tumnus.

"Yeah, there's a load full of hope." Beaver leaned in over the table. "Aslan's on the move."

Even though I had already known this piece of information, the news still filled me with nothing but wonderful feelings. The Magic in my chest whirled happily, and my eyes slipped closed, my head tilting back for a moment as I reveled in the feeling.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, walking nearer to the table. Confusion flicked through me for a brief second, but I remembered that these were outsiders; they had no idea who anyone was.

"Aslan, who's Aslan!" Beaver began, laughing. "You silly little blighter-" I kicked Beaver under the table, inclining my head towards the Pevensies. "Wait, you really don't know do you?" Then realization flooded through Beaver.

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long." Peter carefully picked his words.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia, and he's waiting for you!" Beaver said, waving his arms around.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You've got to be joking!" Beaver turned to me. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Prophecy?"

"There's something we haven't gotten around to telling you yet." I started. I shifted how I was sitting so I could look at all the Pevensies. "I told you how I am a Protector of Narnia, the very last of my kind." I paused for a moment as they nodded, and I plunged on, ignoring the twinge of sadness at the fact that I am the last. "The reason that the Protectors were created by Aslan was so that we could protect the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve that were going to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"But what about this whole prophecy thing?" Susan asked.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done. There are four thrones at Cair Paravel. One for each of you." I continued. "You are the reason I am here. You are the reason I survived. I am meant to stay to see the prophecy fulfilled. Once it is, peace will be restored in Narnia and the Golden Age will begin."

"What will happen to you?" Peter asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. There is no precedent to this. All I know is that I survived for a reason, and you are that reason. I am here to protect you four from death and to see the prophecy fulfilled in its entirety."

The Pevensies were silent for a long while, letting that sink in. I shared a glance with the Beavers. They nodded and gave me soft smiles, trying to tell me that Aslan would not let the last Protector simply vanish. I knew that.

But I also knew after the Witch was defeated that there would be no reason for me to remain in Narnia.

"How are we supposed to defeat this Witch?" Susan asked, looking at me intensely.

"Aslan has outfitted an army for you, Peter, to lead." I responded, inclining my head towards the elder boy. His eyes grew wide and his lips tightened. He stood up abruptly, his head almost bumping the roof. "What are you doing?" Panic sparked in me as he started shaking his head.

"I think it's time we are going." He said, and I immediately stood as well, coming to block the doorway. Peter stared at me, and I shook my head.

"I can't let you do that." I whispered. The muscles in his jaw worked, and I inhaled sharply, preparing myself for whatever was going to come next.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked sadly from her spot at the table.

"Sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan told the Beavers, also standing and making her way closer to the door. I refused to move, and I shook my head again.

"Don't." I whispered, pleadingly at Peter. His eyes softened at the same time his jaw hardened.

"Ed, time to go. Ed? Ed?"

The feeling of failure ripped through me, and I let out a strangled hiss.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter said, looking at us.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Beaver asked darkly.

"Yes." I responded, tears filling my eyes, and I grit my teeth together, willing them to not fall. "Yes, he has."

In a moment, everything had changed. I flung open the door and walked outside, the cold air hitting my exposed skin. I shivered and drew upon the Magic, attempting to warm myself up as I bounced on my toes. "Let's move!" I cried back through the door, where the remaining Pevensies were throwing on their fur coats. Beaver was already out the door and by my side.

As soon as they were all outside, I started off at a run in the direction of the Witch's castle, following the footsteps that Edmund had left behind. Peter was right on my heels, and after a while I could hear him beginning to tire. Reaching out, I gently bumped my hand into his, reassuring him with the simple touch.

We reached the crest of the hill nearest to the Witch's castle, and as we cleared the top, my eyes spotted Edmund walking in through the doors, closing them behind him.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, and Peter yelled in frustration before starting to run off down the hill. There was no way I was going to fail twice in one night.

I leapt at the taller boy, tackling him onto the ground.

"Get off of me!" He struggled, and I easily jumped backwards and landed in a crouch, taking out my long dagger, my lips pulled back in a snarl as the animalistic side of the Magic that I used during combat whirled through me. Peter let out another frustrated yell.

"We can't just let him go!" He protested, coming close to where I was. I shook my head.

"Don't you understand Peter? He's the bait. The Witch wants all of you in there. To stop the prophecy from coming true." I started calmly, but my voice began to rise, my disappointment and anger in myself coming through. "She wants to kill you!" That made Peter stop. His eyes slipped closed for a second.

"But why does she want to kill us? We haven't done anything!"

"Because of all you are." I answered, standing up and replacing my dagger in its sheath. "You are the hope and the ones who will defeat her. She doesn't want that, it is her biggest fear."

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you just listened to me in the first place!" Susan cried, looking at Peter in anger, her fists clenching. My hands curled up. I couldn't let harm befall them, even from one another.

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter yelled back, suddenly very angry. A warning growl slipped past my lips, but Lucy jumped between the two.

"Stop it! This fighting isn't going to help Edmund!" She cried.

"She's right. Only Aslan can save him now." Beaver whispered. Peter looked down at him, making a decision.

"Take us to him."


	4. The Gifts

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! They make my day, even if you just drop a review to say that you enjoyed the chapter! Don't be shy with your emotions, let them be heard! Special thanks to Lisey once more! She always listens to my crazy Narnia rants and approves of my ideas no matter how random they may be! **

**Without further ado, on to the next chapter! **

* * *

We slowly began our walk back to the Beavers' dam. The remaining Pevensies were silent in front of me. My hands were clenched on the pommels of my swords. I opened myself to the Magic, letting it flow through me. It attempted to lift my spirits, which were pretty much crushed.

I had already failed.

The humans who were going to fulfill the prophecy and cure us from the eternal winter had been placed under my protection, and I had already let one be put in harm's way. I had let one go over to the Witch. The danger that I had let Edmund be placed in hurt me, and I growled slightly, a mixture of pain and disappointment in myself.

"Elizabeth." I looked up from the snow beneath my feet and towards Susan. Her dark eyes were wary, but they looked sorrowful. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

My eyes dropped back to the snow. "But I did. I saw a boy with the Witch a few days ago. I didn't know it was Edmund. I should have kept a better eye on him."

Susan tensed from beside me, but didn't walk away. "Still, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't Peter's fault either." I pointed out, my eyes resting upon the back of the eldest.

"I know that, it's just…"

"I understand, Susan." I turned to the girl, looking her in the eyes. "It'll be alright."

Of course, right after I said that, a wolf's howl ripped through the air, fear welling in me, the Magic stirring unhappily, wanting to be set loose upon the evil.

"Run!" Beaver and I shouted in sync. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, and I grasped Susan's dragging her along behind me, rushing back towards the Beaver's dam.

"Hurry Mama! They're after us!" Beaver cried as we burst through the door. I slammed it shut, wood splintering from the force. I slid the bolt shut and moved a chair in front of the door.

"Oh, right then!" Mrs. Beaver said as she unrolled cloth on the table and began stacking food on it. A hiss burst past my lips, and I moved across the room towards the secret tunnel I had helped Beaver build a few years ago when the dam was nearing completion.

"What is she doing?" Susan asked, fear making her voice higher than usual.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's tired." Mrs. Beaver said, wrapping up some more food. Susan went to join her.

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver yelled.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked, holding a jar in her hands.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter exclaimed, and I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, even though it was a dire situation.

"Come on guys, come here." I said, waiting until everyone was gathered around. As soon as they were, I nodded, drew my dagger, and jumped into the tunnel, checking to make sure it was clear. "All good!"

I helped Lucy and Susan down into the tunnel, Peter shooting me a grateful look as I did so. They went past me, Beaver leading.

"This should lead to Aslan's." Beaver whispered as we walked along, our backs bent awkwardly. I should have made the tunnel taller.

I stopped as a howl reached my ears, so much closer than it was before. It echoed in my ears, bouncing off the walls. My heart pounded and ached; I could not let anything happen to them, even on my life.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered, her voice full of fear.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver cried loudly, and I let loose a wild growl that made the Pevensies jump.

"Let me lead, Beaver." I said. "Protect them at all costs." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and went behind the humans. I started off at a run, keeping my dagger firmly in my grip. We exploded out of the tunnel, and before they were even fully out of the way, I began pushing the barrel to the opening. Peter helped me, and we secured it as best as we possibly could. I heard a shriek from behind us, and I whirled around, bracing myself.

What I saw was worse.

A whole plethora of animals were frozen in time, looking to where I was standing with horror.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked, sounding distraught.

"This is what happens to those who cross the Witch." I glanced towards the voice and saw one of the foxes that I thought was on our side looking down at us. A strangled growl exploded from me, and I bucked forward, landing in a crouch, my dagger pointed at the fox.

"Traitor!" Beaver shouted.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

"Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." I hissed back, hardly able to say anything past the animalistic sounds I kept producing.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But can we discuss family breeding matters later? We have got to move."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, and the fox smiled, his eyes looking upwards towards the large trees.

"We have to climb those?" Susan asked, her voice rising a few octaves. I looked over at her.

"Don't worry. Lucy, get on my back." The little girl looked confused, but listened to me anyway. I walked over to the trees with her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms nearly choking me. Leaning forward, I let the Magic burst through my muscles. Springing upwards with amazing speed, I flew up, my hands connecting with one of the branches. I grunted, my breath escaping me a bit as my front collided into the trunk of the tree. I shot a quick look down to see Susan and Peter attempting to climb with the help of the Beavers. The fox stayed down on the ground.

"Don't fall, okay?" I told Lucy, placing her on a thick branch. She nodded, and I smiled, causing her to smile back at me. My ears picked up the howling at the barrel, and my heart jumped into my throat. The Pevensies weren't up far enough in the tree; they were running out of time.

"Don't scream either." I told Lucy, narrowing my eyes at her, before I stepped off the branch. The few moments where I was free falling were exhilarating, and I found myself whooping in joy before my feet connected with the ground and I rolled to a stop. Quickly, I hopped up and walked to the barrel, bracing it with my hands as the wolves pushed at it. They howled in annoyance, and I let a growl burst past my lips. My eyes never left the humans.

Once they were standing beside Lucy, I let go of the barrel and ran at the tree, leaping upwards. Splinters bit into my palms, and I winced, before slithering up the trunk and joining the humans on their branch, standing on the other side of Peter.

"Evening gents. Did we lose something?" Fox asked as the wolves emerged from the tunnel and surrounded him. My hand clenched the branch in front of me so hard I thought it would crack. The Magic inside of me stirred unhappily as one of my own was put in danger.

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Snarled Maugrim as he circled the fox.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's some valuable information." One of the wolves growled and jumped forward, biting the fox around the middle and lifting him into the air. Peter's hand shot up, covering Lucy's mouth, and pain ripped through my chest, a pull so strong from the Magic telling me to go down there and save the fox for he was in harm's way. Peter must have noticed my pained expression, for after he let go of Lucy, his hand dropped to my shoulder, squeezing gently. I shot him a look of gratitude as his touched helped to calm me.

"North. They went north." the fox said, hanging his head.

"Smell them out." Maugrim growled, the other wolf releasing the fox, throwing him harshly onto the snow. He tried to get up, but couldn't and just lay there with a whimper.

"Wait." I whispered as Beaver started to climb down the tree. "Me first." He nodded and backed up. Closing my eyes for a moment, I stepped off the tree branch again, landing in the snow with a soft thud, my hand on my sword. My eyes darted around, and I let my eyes slipped closed, focusing on the Magic in me. I expanded my senses, throwing them outward from myself, my vision exploding from behind my closed eyelids. I spied the wolves, already far away from us. Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I continued searching until I lit upon Aslan's tent in our camp that we always kept erected in case he decided to return. It was softly lit from the inside, the silhouette of a lion pacing back and forth visible. Joy filled me at the sight and the Magic spun happily.

Pulling in on myself and regaining my senses once more, I lifted my hand and motioned for them to come down.

Gentle thumps on the ground told me they were down, and I turned to the Beavers. They started for a moment, and I knew my face must have been practically shining with happiness.

"Aslan's here. He's really here. I saw it. I saw his tent at the camp and it was lit."

"Oh my." Mrs. Beaver said, placing a hand over her heart as a smile grew on her face.

"He's really here. It's being fulfilled." I whispered, the fox limping over towards us. I placed a hand on the Beavers' shoulders.

"We are going to meet him, right?" Lucy asked tentatively. "He's going to help us save Mr. Tumnus, right?"

I turned my gaze upon Lucy, nodding. "Yes, he will." She smiled and I gave her a small hug before standing. "Now, let's get a fire started."

After I managed to start a small fire with the help of some Magic, we were all sitting around it, nibbling on the small amount of food that Mrs. Beaver had managed to bring along. She was trying to help heal the fox's back, and he kept yelping, making me cringe.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked him quietly.

"I'd like to say their bark is worse than their bite-ow!" He yelped again and Mrs. Beaver practically rolled her eyes.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worst day of the year."

I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at that, the Pevensies smiling also.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for." the fox said getting shakily to his feet.

"You're leaving?" Susan asked.

The fox smiled and bowed towards the Pevensies. "It has been a pleasure my Queen, but Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" I asked, leaning forward to catch every word over the crackling of the fire.

The fox looked at me for a long moment, and I watched his body change, his shoulders relaxing, how he held his head a little higher. "Like everything we have ever heard. He will be good in our fight against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan said. The fox looked at us.

"But surely King Peter? The prophecy!"

Peter took a deep breath and continued playing with the snow in his hands, throwing it in a pile on the ground. He looked up at the fox. "We just want our brother back." I reached over and squeezed his knee. The corner of his lips curved up, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Fair enough. Until we meet again, farewell my Protector, Queens, and King." The fox said before turning off and running towards the west. I chose that moment to stand, stretching my limbs.

"You all need to get some sleep. It will be dawn soon enough, and then we need to make our way to the Stone Table."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Lucy cried. I smiled down at her before crouching so I was on the same level.

"Try, for me? I'll watch over you, I promise." I said, reassuring the young girl as I settled myself onto the snow. She smiled, nodded and promptly lay down on her side, putting her head on my leg. I started at that, not expecting it at all. But after she sighed and closed her eyes, I couldn't tell her to get off.

"You can keep the fire going Beaver." I told him as he started to put it out. "It'll keep us all warm." Beaver gave me a nod and curled up next to Mrs. Beaver. Susan and Peter both lay down, Peter shooting me a last glance, his eyes landing on the already asleep Lucy.

"She's not bothering you?"

"She's fine. Rather cute." Reaching up, I stroked her hair back from her forehead, causing the sleeping girl to smile. Looking back up, I met Peter's eyes. He gave me a soft smile, one that I had to return. "I'm watching over you Peter, go to sleep."

He nodded. "I trust you." With that little revelation, he rolled over and went to sleep. With a sigh, I looked up at the sky, leaning back on the rock that was behind me, the fire sending soft waves of heat over my exposed skin.

My normal outfit in Narnia, even on winter nights like these, was pretty simple. I had my thick brown pants tucked into my boots, with a black shirt under a brown and blue tunic. My brown hair was often pulled back in a braid, which had become significantly messier over the course of the past few hours. With a sigh, I unraveled it and let my hair gather around my neck, wishing I had the mindset to have brought my coat when I had been drawn to the Pevensies.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and let the Magic fill me. Recently, I had discovered that I could let my senses go away from my body and take me across Narnia, to the sea even. It was definitely disorienting at first, but I was used to doing it now, especially when I needed to keep an eye on somebody. Oreius had wanted me to use it to keep my eyes on the Witch, but I had promptly informed him that I wouldn't have been able to do my duty as Protector if I was constantly in a coma like state and spying on the Witch.

As I threw my senses outwards, I made sure that there was no one in the nearby vicinity of our makeshift camp, then wandered across Narnia.

Eventually, I made my way towards the Witch's castle, traveling through it. I wanted to call out to Edmund, to rescue him, but there was no way that I was able to, and it literally pained me.

I made my way to the dungeons, and there I found not only Edmund, but Mr. Tumnus as well!

I peeled myself away from the Witch's castle and threw myself across Narnia towards the Stone Table. The camp was a short walk away from it, and I felt myself being pulled towards a tent that sat a little farther away from the rest, up on a higher hill overlooking the valley.

Soft fabrics lay all throughout the colorful tent, but what really caught my eye was the huge lion resting upon the ground, his eyes tracing over a map of Narnia that hung on the wall. His face turned, and I swore he was looking at me, which wasn't possible, I wasn't even there!

"I know you are here, Elizabeth."

How?!

Aslan chuckled, almost as if he could read my thoughts. "I am the one who allowed the Protectors the abilities that the Deep Magic gave them. Of course I am able to sense where they are."

Makes sense.

"The sun will be rising soon. It will be time for you to wake the rest and continue on your journey. Do not fear, for you will be successful. There are great things in the future for you, Elizabeth. Have faith."

With that, Aslan turned away and went back to his map, and I knew it was time to go back into myself. Slowly, I let go of the Magic and soon enough, I was back in my body, watching the sky grow lighter above us.

Gently, I shook Lucy awake. She blinked heavily and yawned, looking up at me. Placing a finger over my lips, I motioned my plan to her. Her lips pulled back into a huge smile, and we got into our positions. I slowly counted down with my fingers, and at the same time, we dumped snow on top of Susan, Peter, and the Beavers. Immediately, Peter chucked snow back at us, hitting me square in the face, causing the girls to burst out laughing. Jokingly, I tackled him and pinned him onto the snow, bringing my face close to his.

"Who wins now?" I said with a smirk. Our eyes met and I felt my ears turn red. Then something cold slithered its way down my back and I literally squealed, jumping up and shaking like a crazy person, snow falling out of the back of my shirt.

"I think that would be Susan." Peter said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and brushed the snow off of my tunic, reaching down to help Peter up. "Alright, come on, we need to get going. We have a long trek ahead of us."

We started off slow. Lucy kept wanting me to show her what else I could do with the Magic's help. Susan rolled her eyes and said there was no such thing as magic, but I knew she was interested when I began showing her how quickly I could run, how high I could jump, how fast I was with my weapons as I went through the familiar motions and forms. I also demonstrated to Lucy how I could fling my senses away from myself; she found that especially amazing. I had simply grinned and told her that it was all a part of my duty as Protector to be able to see all of Narnia.

Eventually, we ended up at the edge of the cliffs, perched on the top of the last one that overlooked Narnia. You could almost see the ocean in the distance, the snowy expanse of land seeming to go on forever.

"Now that," I pointed to the hunk of rock on the top of a very tall hill. "That is the Stone Table. Aslan's camp is a short walk from it. We just need to get across the Great River."

"River?" Susan asked a little worriedly. I raised my eyebrow in amusement.

"It's been winter here for a hundred years. The river had been frozen for just as long." I told her with a smirk. Susan huffed a little, her gaze returning back to Narnia.

"It seems so far." Peter said softly.

"It's the world dear. Did you expect it would be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked before starting to hike down the cliff, Beaver following her.

"Smaller." Susan said before starting off after them. Peter sighed softly, and I reached over, gently squeezing his hand.

"Don't fret. We will get there."

After the longest two hours of my life, we ended up off of the cliffs and walking across the snow covered plains, aiming in the direction of the forest. The humans were lagging farther behind, obviously unaccustomed to walking so far. I decided to hang around just behind them.

"Come on, before I get old!" Beaver yelled back at us. I rolled my eyes. Lucy stumbled, and I immediately shot forward, but Peter was there, and he helped her up, swinging her onto his back. It was adorable.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter groaned.

"I heard that!" Beaver cried back. "Hurry up Son of Adam! We don't have all day!"

I rolled my eyes again, this time letting out a hiss as I stepped in a hole and stumbled. Susan reached over and helped steady me. I nodded, showing my thanks.

"How much farther, Elizabeth?" She asked me.

"I don't think we have much farther. Or we shouldn't at least. I've never traveled this way before, so I'm not totally sure."

"Great." She sighed.

We walked for a little while when a strange sound hit my ears, followed by the tinkling of bells. I whirled around, the Magic in me stirring at the threat.

"It's her! Run!" Beaver shouted, and I quickly grabbed both Susan and Lucy's hands, quite literally dragging them after me. Peter sprinted along behind us. My eyes scanned the forestry up ahead, and I abruptly turned, pulling the girls along behind me.

"Quick, down here!" Beaver shouted, standing above a little rocky overhang. I shoved the girls and Peter in, then the Beavers, before jumping down on top of them, landing scrunched up next to Peter and with Lucy pressed against my front. I heard the sleigh stop, and footsteps grew closer. I wrapped an arm around Lucy, trying to hold in the growl that threatened to burst forth as a shadow shone through on the snow bank in front of us, the need to jump out and destroy the threat making the Magic in me cry out unhappily.

The shadow went away, and we waited a moment.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy said hopefully.

"I'll go check." Peter offered, but I snapped my hand out, shaking my head.

"You're no good to Narnia dead!" Beaver whispered. "I'll go."

"Neither are you Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver said frantically.

"Thanks dear." Beaver said, before clambering out of our overhang. A moment later footsteps happened overhead and snow fell on top of us. Beaver's head popped down and Lucy screamed. I jumped backwards, hitting my head on the rock above us. Groaning, I rubbed the tender spot.

"I hope you've all been good, cause there's someone here to see ya!" Beaver said enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrow but climbed out of the overhang first, peeking my head over.

Standing proudly next to his brown reindeer was a very tall, round man with a long white beard and a deep red coat. He chuckled, and I found myself smiling.

"You are real." I whispered, and he chuckled even more, nodding.

"Merry Christmas sir!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"It certainly is dear, thanks to you." Father Christmas said smiling rather largely.

"But, I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said. Father Christmas let loose another belly-chuckle.

"It hasn't been for a hundred years now. But the Witch's powers are crumbling." he said, reaching into the back of his sleigh and heaving out a large, patchy brown bag. He placed it on the ground, and I managed to see a collection of toys on the inside.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, moving closer. Father Christmas chuckled and pulled something from his bag, handing it to Lucy.

"Lucy, these are for you." He held up a vial made of what could be glass, but upon further inspection was actually diamond. It was full of a rich red liquid. "The juice of the fire flower. If you or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them." then he held up a small dagger. "And although I hope you never have to use this…" Lucy reverently took the presents, cradling them in her hands.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas said, before standing back up and reaching into his large present sack. "Daughter Susan, trust in this bow, for it doesn't easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" she asked with a smile. Father Christmas chuckled, handing her a finely crafted horn.

"Although you seem to have no trouble in making yourself heard, when you blow on this horn, help will come, no matter where you are."

"Thank you sir."

"Elizabeth," I perked up. I wasn't expecting anything! "These are for you my dear." Father Christmas handed me a small drawstring bag. Carefully, I dumped it out into the palm of my hand. Three small gems glistened up at me. Two were a bright blue that seemed oddly familiar, and the other was a deep red. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Father Christmas smiled. "They are for your weapons. They are infused with magic, making sure that no matter what, you will always have strong blades that will never shatter nor fail you in battle."

"Thank you sir." I whispered, gently slipping the gems back into the bag and securing it on my sword belt. I would wait until we got to the camp before placing them in my blades' pommels.

"And finally, Peter." Father Christmas said, turning to the eldest Pevensie. "These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." He handed Peter a sleek sword with a lion's head pommel and a red sheath, alongside a silver shield, a red lion emblazoned on the front.

"Thank you sir." Peter said, unsheathing his sword, admiring the blade. I almost felt myself drooling.

"Bare them well. I best be off! Winter is almost over, and things tend to pile up when you've been gone a thousand years." Father Christmas turned to look at us, grabbing the reins. "Long live Aslan!"

"Long live Aslan!" I cried as he pulled away. "Merry Christmas!

"Told you he was real," Lucy said towards Peter, who gave her a smile that made my ear tips turn red.

"Did you hear what he said?" Turning to me, Peter's eyes were wide. "Winter is almost over. Do you know what that means?"

My stomach dropped and I inhaled sharply.

"No more ice."


	5. The Knight

**Here is the next chapter! There are only 3 more left! But they are quite long, so I hope they don't disappoint! I would love to hear any thoughts from you guys on this, so feel free to drop reviews! **

* * *

We traveled as fast as we could to the Great River. When we reached the small cliff overlooking the water, I spied the ice slowly breaking apart, the creaking resonating in my ears.

"I'll go first." I said to the Pevensies, starting down the rocky cliff. A hand reached out and snagged my bicep, and I looked down, seeing Susan's hand. Glancing up, I noticed her eyes were full of worry.

"Maybe we should think about this."

"We have no time." I ground out, tossing my hand out in the direction of the river.

"I was just trying to be realistic." She retorted, immediately on the defensive. Peter snorted.

"No, you were just trying to be smart." He said, pushing past me. With a sigh, I followed him until we reached the river's edge. Peter put out his foot, and as the ice started to buck underneath his weight, my hand shot out and I yanked him backwards, pulling his back against my front.

"You're not going first."

Peter nodded and Beaver stepped forward. "I'll go."

Carefully, I watched as Beaver made his way out onto the ice, slapping his thick tail to check the stability. My senses hummed and I wanted to step forward and rip him backwards onto the safety of the bank.

"Come on." I said, walking slowly out onto the ice. Peter followed, tugging Lucy behind him with Susan and Mrs. Beaver bringing up the rear. The ice beneath Peter bucked, and I leapt forward, my hand wrapping around his arm, ready to yank him back.

"I'm okay."

A pain erupted in my chest as I felt like I was pulled in many different directions as howling and barking reached my ears. I barely managed to look up before I spied the wolves behind us, sprinting across the top of the waterfall. The pain faded and turned into such a strong sense of want…I wanted, no I needed to protect the Pevensies.

"Run!" I growled, pulling out my dagger and clenching it tightly in my hand in fighting position. I heard Peter pull out his sword, but then all my attention was focused on the two wolves that jumped down in front of us, one of them grabbing at Beaver. He yelped, and I hissed, the Magic stirring unhappily inside of me. I leapt forward and dropped into a crouch in front of Peter, his sword hovering over my shoulder as it aimed at Maugrim, who was snarling, his face mere breaths from my own. I let a strangled growl loose, and he snapped in my direction, causing me only to hiss in response, my fingers tightening around the handle of my dagger.

I knew I could take them. All of them. In order to protect the siblings.

But the creaking and cracking coming from the iced over waterfall told me that it wouldn't stay frozen very long.

"Put those down children." Maugrim snarled, grinning wickedly. "Someone could get hurt."

A snarl ripped through me as the Magic reacted to his words. Equally vicious ones responded from the wolves and my lip curled upwards, a low, steady growl thrumming through my throat.

"Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!" Beaver shouted, the wolf growling at him.

"Leave now while you still can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim tempted the Pevensies.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried. The Magic in me cried out and I growled, never taking my eyes off of Maugrim.

"He's lying! We can't talk our way out of this one, Susan!" I hissed, making Maugrim snarl, his face nearing mine, his teeth glistening. My lips pulled back even more until my own teeth were bared, snapping in time with my uncontrollable growls.

"Do you really think you should listen to the Protector? The one who has let more of her under her protection die than she has saved. She couldn't even save your own brother." Maugrim snapped.

Anger boiled in me, and I let loose a low warning growl, the Magic wanting me to take action.

"You lie."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him while you still have a chance!" Beaver cried out.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you in a sword it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan cried.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya!"

"What's it going to be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!" Maugrim hissed, and my eyes flicked upwards, the groaning of the ice reaching a crescendo. Water began spurting through cracks that were rapidly growing.

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled, and I spun around, slipping my dagger back into my sheath as my hands found the top of Peter's, wrapping around the pommel of his sword. Our eyes met, blue on blue, before we looked up at the waterfall.

With a tremendous sound, the ice cracked and fell, sending our floe flying. Lucy and Susan shrieked, pain ripping through my chest as the utter need to save the Pevensies filled me.

Then there was nothing but coldness all around. I began to panic, struggling to go upwards, I needed air! My hands lost grip on Peter's, and I flailed my hands, latching onto some wet fur. My fingers closed tightly on it as I finally emerged back into the air. Sucking in a huge breath, I saw that I was holding onto Susan's sleeve.

The Beavers helped steer our floe near shore, and we stumbled off onto the land. The pain still beat in my chest, and my eyes were drawn to look at Peter, whose hand clenched an empty coat.

Lucy.

"What have you done?" Susan screeched, before spinning around, searching. "Lucy! Lucy!"

Panic that had set inside me at failing yet again was abated as a small voice reached my ears. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

"Don't worry none. Your brother has you well looked after." Beaver said quietly, a smile on his face as Peter wrapped his sister back up in her coat. The tender look on his face made my lips turn up slightly at the corners.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats any longer." Mrs. Beaver crooned. Flicking my eyes away from Peter and Lucy, I caught sight of one of the nearby trees. It was blooming with beautiful pink flowers that smelled absolutely delicious. A very faint giggling of the driad reached my ears, and I felt a real, true smile grace my face. The Magic inside of me whirled happily, the most joyous it had ever felt. I felt so strong, and my instincts took over for a moment. Reaching out, I threw out my senses, zooming across Narnia, watching and just feeling the land change. Retreating back into myself, I found my whole party staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"It's so wonderful." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Elizabeth," I looked over at Beaver, one of the tears trickling down my face. "You've never seen the changing of seasons have you?"

I shook my head. "Never."

They let me stand there for a little longer. I took in deep breaths, smelling the life that surrounded us, flinging my senses across the land and watching as it changed from white to being chock full of colors, and when I retreated back into myself I was laughing.

"Alright, we need to get going." Mrs. Beaver said after a few more moments, reaching up to grab my hand. I nodded, the laughing stopping but the smile still huge on my face.

"Come on."

We picked our way carefully through the forest, trying not to trip on any roots or step on anything living. Faint giggles echoed all around me as the driads woke from their slumber, sometimes a collection of leaves or flower petals whirling over our heads and weaving through our small party.

At one point, the siblings shed their coats, hanging them gently on a small tree branch. The look on their faces as they felt the breeze and the life on their skin made me smile even more.

My eyes couldn't stay still as we walked on. They took in all the colors, most brighter than anything I had ever seen in my 16 years. The air was changing rapidly, becoming full of different, wild smells I had never once had the pleasure of smelling. As the trees began to thin, we passed more and more flower bushes, and I bent down, inhaling the aroma. It was tantalizing.

As the trees faded into bushes and the bushes faded into grass, we found ourselves in a large meadow. The colorful tents of camp caught my eyes. Our camp was nestled right up against the base of the rolling hills, the largest of which housed the Stone Table on top.

The gurgling river to our left made me grin as I heard faint whispering come from it. Our lookout's horn cut through the air, and I glanced up to see a Centaur perched on an outcropping of rocks, his eyes smiling as he looked down at us. A driad whirled around with her petals in the air before waving at Lucy. The younger girl waved back, amazement written all across her face as I lead them into the heart of the camp.

The usual hustle and bustle of camp froze as Aslan's subjects caught glance of the humans behind me. They began to follow us, and I could almost taste the nerves that must have been echoing along in the Pevensies.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I heard Susan say quietly.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy responded. I laughed, my voice mingling with Peter's.

Finally, we reached the edge of camp, to Aslan's tent. It was on a slight hill, looking out over the rest of us. Oreius was pacing in front of his tent, and when he saw me, he nodded, which I returned. Carefully, I nudged Peter, and he drew his sword quietly, raising it to the sky.

"We have come to see Aslan."

Excited murmurs broke out behind us before Oreius looked towards Aslan's tent and bent forwards into an elegant bow. I was quick to follow, dropping to one knee with my head bent towards the ground. I tugged on Peter's sleeve and the Pevensies followed.

A soft fluttering of fabric made my eyes automatically glance up. What I saw took my breath away, while making me feel utterly invincible.

Aslan stood before us, golden and proud and regal. His mane ruffled softly in the wind, his eyes were like molten gold, and his whole body seemed to give off a light of its own.

"Welcome Elizabeth, Protector of Narnia. Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

When Aslan had begun speaking, the Magic within me had practically exploded with glee. Even with the direness of the situation, I couldn't help but to feel…happy.

"That's why we are here sir." Peter begun, rising to his feet and sheathing his sword. The rest of the watching Narnians rose as well. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan interjected before Peter spoke again.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

The crowd behind us gasped and whispered in shock and anger. A low growl grew in my chest and Aslan glanced at me for a moment.

"Captured? How did this happen?"

"He…betrayed them Your Majesty." Beaver was brave enough to say.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius huffed, his fingers curling into fists. My eyes narrowed and my hands curled up as well, another growl escaping me.

"Peace Oreius and Elizabeth. I'm sure there is an explanation." Aslan said, and I calmed when his eyes turned on me, my hands relaxing.

"It's my fault really." Peter started. "I was too hard on him." I shook my head furiously, my braid whipping around.

"It was entirely my fault. I saw him a few weeks ago with the Witch, but didn't know it was Edmund at the time. I should have realized when I saw them. But I didn't, and I failed in making sure he was safe." I said, squaring my jaw when I finished as I looked at Aslan. Susan reached up and gently rested her hand on my shoulder.

"We were all a little too hard on him. That's what drove him away; it wasn't you Elizabeth."

"No, Susan." I spoke, turning to face her. "It was my fault. I failed, and that is why Edmund is not here with us."

Lucy decided to cut in then. "Sir, he's our brother." She said quietly.

"I know dear one. But that makes the betrayal all the more worse." Aslan turned his eyes onto Peter. "This may be harder than you think."

We were silent for a moment before Aslan spoke again. "You all must be tired and hungry after your long journey. Cassanova," A tree draid whirled in the air and settled beside Aslan. "Will show you to your tents. I must speak to Elizabeth."

"Yes sir." Cassanova walked so softly it appeared she was floating. The Pevensies and Beavers followed after her and the rest of the Narnians began to disperse, their eyes flicking back to the humans every few moments. I slowly walked up to Aslan and Oreius, the latter reaching down to gently ruffle my hair.

"I'm glad you're back, Elizabeth. Training just is not the same without you there to tease the young ones."

"I'm glad to be back, Oreius." I said back, smiling up at the Centaur. His lips curled slightly before he bowed his head to me.

"May the sun brighten your path."

"And may it shine brightly upon your shoulders."

At that, Oreius turned and trotted away, leaving Aslan and I alone. I gulped slightly as I followed him into his tent. The Magic was quite plainly exploding with happiness upon being so close to the true King of Narnia.

"Yes sir? Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked, a little nervous as Aslan sat down on his haunches. He motioned with his head for me to sit upon a large chair that was near the entrance to the tent. I nodded and slipped into its confines, letting out a sigh of relief at finally being able to rest my muscles.

"Has anyone told you how much like your mother you look?" Aslan asked. A smile broke across my face.

"Almost every day Oreius will remind me. Or one of the other Centaurs, and sometimes even a Faun or another Talking Animal will."

"You carry yourself with much maturity and wisdom, and at such an exceptionally young age as well. You have grown into the role of Protector very well."

"Thank you, Aslan."

"But you are troubled."

I shifted uncomfortably. My teeth bit down into my bottom lip and I sighed, looking across the tent. "When will I become a mature Protector? And what will happen to me once the prophecy is fulfilled?"

"A mature Protector?"

"Yes. You know, like in the few tapestries that have survived the Witch's purge. The Protectors that were depicted were dangerously beautiful, with the claws and fangs and all that."

"Ah, you are wondering if and when your appearance will change and your ability to control the Magic will mature?"

"Yes sir."

Aslan let out a small sigh and his eyes looked at someplace far away. "That happens when something happens that is so stressful on the Magic, it overwhelms the Protector and allows for their physical appearance to transform into something more animalistic, showing the Magic's true wild nature. Nothing like that has happened in your life quite yet, Elizabeth; that is why you have not matured in that aspect. Depending on what the future holds, you may never. Some of the ancient Protectors never did change."

I was quiet for a little while. "After the Magic changes you for the first time, isn't the Protector able to shift back and forth between their normal, human form and their Magic form at will?"

Aslan nodded slightly. "Yes. The change is not permanent, but the Protector must learn how to control their appearance shifts."

"Do you think one day the Magic will change me?"

"The future is not set in stone, dear one." Aslan said with a gentle smile. My lips pursed and I looked back at the wall of the tent. "You had another question about what will happen to you once the prophecy is fulfilled, am I correct?"

Nerves suddenly clenched at my stomach, and I nodded, unable to speak.

"When the prophecy is fulfilled, you will still be needed to keep the Kings and Queens from irreversible harm."

"But Aslan," I paused, unable to face my failures.

"Yes, young one?" Aslan prompted. I looked away once more.

"How can you trust me to keep them safe when I have already failed so much? The multitude of creatures that the Witch has killed, harmed, or frozen in stone have happened under my watch, Tumnus was lost to her stone museum, Edmund is in her clutches…" I trailed off as a sob threatened to overtake me. I took a few deep breaths and Aslan rose, coming to stop next to me. He gently nudged my head and I sniffled once more.

"Peace in your heart, Elizabeth. These failures are not such things. They are experiences that will help you grow stronger in every way. Everything will be alright, as long as you have faith."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you Aslan." I noticed how my worrying and disappointment in myself had slightly lifted. Aslan inclined his head.

"Now, the Son of Adam wishes to speak to me. I must go. You should go and clean yourself up; you have had a busy last few days. And don't forget to have faith, Elizabeth."

"I will."

I stood and left Aslan's tent, taking a deep breath as I once more smelled the fresh air around me. I picked my way through camp until I reached my small tent. I saw Susan and Lucy emerging from one right near me, and I figured that Peter and Edmund's must be next to theirs.

Slipping inside before the Pevensies spied me, I let out another sigh, this one mixing a bit with a sob. Aslan was right, I need to have faith and not worry about my failures. They will only make me stronger and I cannot fix them right now. I can only move forward and use them as learning devices to keep the Pevensies safe in the future.

Quickly, I stripped myself of my clothes, humming in relief once the dirty garments were off of my skin. Using the water basin I had, I washed myself as best I could, humming a melody that resembled an old Narnian lullaby. With a grimace, I began to detangle my hair with my brush, managing to yank out quite a few strands in the process.

Once I was presentable again, I slipped into one of the few dresses I had. It was a dark green, a forest green, which hugged the top half of my body before flowing down to my knees, where it ended abruptly. Underneath my half dress went a pair of dark brown leggings that I tucked into my boots. Leaving my sword belt on my bed, I decided to arm myself with just my dagger, slipping it into my brown leather belt.

When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed. My hair was a curly mess that tumbled down my back, and I decided to let it fall around my face, only pulling back the front ends with a strip of leather to keep it out of my eyes.

Feeling better with clean clothes on, I stepped back out of my tent, letting the sun hit my skin. I closed my eyes with a smile. The rays were warmer than they had been this morning, yesterday, for my whole life. The air was filled with smells that were so different. And the colors…everything was so much more beautiful.

Then it all went to hell as my chest pulled tight and began to throb greatly. I clutched my chest, a gasp escaping me, before the blow of a horn pierced through the air. And it wasn't any ordinary horn. The Magic responded to it, pulling me in that direction, and through the pain I sprinted, following the Magic blindly as it led me. My dagger was in my hand as I splashed through a small stream.

Susan and Lucy were in a tree, Maugrim and another wolf, one I knew as Siberium, snapping at their feet. The Magic cried out in anger and the pain grew more powerful, a snarl ripping from my chest as I crouched forwards, one hand flat on the ground, my dagger raised. The wolves spun and snarled back at me, snapping their jaws. I hissed, the sound of foot falls reaching my ears.

"Elizabeth! Get back!" Peter cried, coming up next to me, his sword drawn and aiming at the wolves.

"I will not." I growled in response, zeroing in on the other wolf as it began to circle us. But I had no need to, for Aslan appeared, pinning the wolf to the ground. He gave me a look.

"Stay your weapons! This is Peter's battle."

An angry growl rose in my chest, and I could barely contain myself from snapping at Aslan. The Magic cried out and whirled unhappily as I slowly slunk across the ground, giving Peter room. Maugrim snapped in my direction again.

"Letting the king fight your battles for you now Elizabeth? What are you scared?"

I hissed angrily and leaned forward. Peter moved quickly, sidestepping so he was standing between me and Maugrim, blocking me from the wolf's view.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Peter said, low and quiet. Maugrim snarled.

"You think you're a big, brave king, but you're going to die, like a dog!" with that, I cried out as the pain increased rapidly before suddenly vanishing as Maugrim leapt at Peter. My breath came in rapid pants as I realized that the wolf must be dead, for the Magic was cawing happily.

Beside me, Aslan released the other wolf and let out a soft growl.

"After him. He will lead you to Edmund."

The rest of the Narnians who had come to Susan's aide ran off after the wolf, Orieus at their head. I looked to Aslan who inclined his head towards Peter and the girls. Maugrim lay dead on his side, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. One less threat to deal with.

"Peter," The boy in question looked up at Aslan, at me, his eyes asking if I was okay. I nodded, stating that I was. "Clean your sword."

Peter obliged, wiping the blade clean on the grass around us. Susan and Lucy looked confused, so I made my way over to them. Lucy turned and opened her mouth, but I placed my fingers up to her lips.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue little one." I teased, nudging her with my arm. She glared at me playfully and pinched my arm, but turned around in time to see Peter kneel before Aslan. The Great Cat placed his paw on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Lucy turned to me with wide eyes and I grinned. She exchanged a look with Susan before they ran over and tackled their older brother, the newest knight of Narnia and by far one of the most important that will ever walk across this land.

* * *

**Only three more left, ahhhhhh! This one was one of my favorites to write because it is the first time that Elizabeth and Aslan meet in the flesh. I am trying to capture the good feelings that Aslan leaves behind whenever he visits or interacts with someone or the land for that matter. **

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think you lovely readers! Yes, you are lovely, yes you there! Smile and leave some beauty today! **


	6. The Target

**Hello again you elusive readers you! I would like to give a shout out to Lisey! It is her 20th birthday today! :D We have been talking through FF and FB for 4 years now, and it has been awesome watching ourselves and our writing grow and change over that time. I love you, Elise! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are getting near the end. This one is a monster, I believe it was 17 pages in Microsoft Word, which is one of the longest chapter for ANY story I've ever written. Obviously, Elizabeth has a lot to say. Drop a review in my inbox and enjoy internet cookies! **

* * *

I was stirred from my sleep by the Magic. Recently, I had kept myself open to it, letting it stay within me fully all the time. It was much easier versus calling upon it when it was needed.

But right now, I knew it was really early, practically just after the sunrise, and the Magic waking me up was not something I really enjoyed.

Rolling out of my bed, I slipped out of the tunic I wore over my leggings for sleep and put yesterday's dress back on. Looking down at my sword belt and my other belt that still had my dagger strapped to it, I let out a lengthy sigh. I am a fighter. I love the feel that a good battle, or even a spar, puts me in, the Magic flowing through my veins and mixing with the adrenaline, making every movement faster and every sense sharper. But I am looking forward to the day where I know I can walk through Narnia and not have to have my weapons strapped to my hips at every waking moment.

I walked out of my tent and inhaled deeply, once more in total awe over the life that I could smell all around me. Then the Magic stirred once more, and I found my eyes flicking upwards. Aslan was perched with none other than Edmund above us. Edmund looked down at me, his face downcast, before looking back at Aslan. Respecting their wishes, I kept my distance even though every part of me wanted to listen to what they were speaking about.

Plopping myself down on the grass, I leaned back onto my elbows, my fingers picking at the ground as I watched the sky change colors.

Footsteps made me turn my head, and I recognized the sound of Peter's footfalls, his smell washing over me. He stood beside me awkwardly for a moment before I reached up and yanked him down onto the ground. Peter grinned.

"What, were you too alone down here?"

"Entirely." I retorted, grinning back.

"You missed my ever so wonderful presence." Peter teased and I poked my tongue out at him causing him to roll his eyes, finally catching sight of his younger brother. He inhaled sharply, and I reached over, enclosing his hand in my own. Peter's fingers tightly squeezed mine.

A gentle rustling behind us caused me to look up. The girls were emerging from their tent, and I stood up, dragging Peter with me. Lucy raised her eyebrow, then spied her brother.

"Edmund!" She started forward but I reached out, pulling the younger girl against my side. I shook my head at her and her face fell.

Aslan looked down upon us before back at Edmund. The Great Cat nodded and Edmund began picking his way down the hill, Aslan at his side. They reached us, Edmund standing a little uncomfortably. The Magic purred inside of me at the sight of him, together with his siblings. It was right. Entirely right.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother." Aslan said, looking at each of us in turn. I stood up a little straighter, letting go of Lucy. She ran at Edmund and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Edmund!"

Aslan slowly retreated, letting the siblings reunite. I stood off to the side a bit, letting them hug their brother and coddle him. I was content and the Magic was content knowing that he was back where he belonged.

Susan walked on over to Edmund, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired." He responded, gently disentangling himself from Lucy. His voice sounded different than when I had first gotten here. It was older, wiser almost. More matured. Whatever Edmund had seen had changed him from the innocent, slightly bratty child that walked into Narnia merely three days ago.

"Get some sleep." Peter said stonily, nodding his head in the direction of the boys' tent. Edmund looked down at the ground and began walking towards it when Peter spoke up again. "And Edmund? Try not to wander off."

Edmund gave his older brother a smile before retreating inside the tent, and I felt the Magic hum in happiness. The rift between the brothers was restored with just that one joke. All was right between the siblings once more.

"Well, that was exciting." I said, speaking up for the first time. Susan turned to me with a smile.

"Even though I'm up a little earlier than I'd like, I have to agree. That was wonderful. It's almost as if…" She trailed off, unable to describe her feelings.

"It's like everyone is where they should be." Susan nodded.

"Exactly. Everyone is home where they belong."

"Well, now that everyone's home, can we eat?" Lucy piped up, looking up at us expectantly. I laughed and ruffled her red hair.

"Let's get cleaned up, and then we can eat."

Lucy smiled and I reached over, scooping her onto my back. She giggled wildly as I walked back into their tent and threw her lightly upon her bed. "Get dressed silly."

Susan brushed into the tent behind us, rolling her eyes as I began tickling Lucy, her giggles infectious. She crossed over to her own bed and trunk, rustling until she found a comb, which she tugged through her brown locks.

"So, Elizabeth…" Susan trailed off as she turned to me and I raised my eyebrow as I tossed my head back and brushed my own hair. "You and Peter have been exchanging glances..." She teased, winking at me.

My face felt like it was on fire as a blush spread, and my eyes felt wide as saucers, my heart pounding wildly inside of my chest.

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me." Susan smirked, trying to retie her hair back in the way she had yesterday. She grunted in frustration and I rolled my eyes, patting her hands out of the way and redoing the small braids. She smiled in thanks.

"I'm not being coy with you! I don't know what you are talking about." I said, flustered.

"Oh please-" Susan started, but then Lucy cut in.

"You two make googly eyes at each other all the time!" She said, smirking at me. My face turned bright red and I finished tying off Susan's braids.

"There, all done."

"You can't escape this conversation Miss Elizabeth." Susan wagged her finger at me as she stood and grabbed her bow and arrows. Lucy grinned before she hooked her belt on. The sisters grabbed my hands and pulled me outside with them and started dragging me off towards where we ate dinner the night before, a little grassy section between tents.

"Wait!" I screeched, yanking back my hands and then rushing into my tent, where I slung my boots and belt on, strapping my swords to my waist.

When I emerged from my tent, Susan had her eyebrow raised and was tapping her foot, Lucy mimicking her comically. Pursing my lips I held out my arms.

"Ready for breakfast my queens?" I asked them. Lucy couldn't contain her giggles and Susan merely smiled.

"Yes our protector!" Lucy cried and we all laughed as we turned the corner. Surprisingly, the boys were not out of their tent yet. The girls looked inquisitively at me, and I shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know what is taking them so long, don't look at me! All I know is that we should eat what we can before your brothers get here."

The girls nodded and sat down on the rugs. I grabbed a piece of toast and butter to nibble on, backing up to lean against the rocks behind us, keeping an eye over everything.

"Finally! We were beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to show up!" Lucy said around her egg as the brothers walked around the corner. Peter caught my eyes and gave me a smile. I smiled back, nibbling some more on my toast as I heaved myself up so I was sitting on the rock.

"I had to find some clothes to fit, Lu." Edmund said, sitting down beside his younger sister and helping himself to most of the toast. Peter snagged a piece from his brother and walked over to stand beside me, his shoulder level with my right knee. Gently, he bumped me, meaning that I just had to bump him back. Even though he did not look up at me, his lips curved into a smile I could see.

"I don't think Narnia is going to run out of toast any time soon, Ed." Lucy said as she watched her brother scarf down some of the crispy bread. I let out a small giggle as I wiped the crumbs off my hands.

"So, what's the plan?" Susan asked after a pause. "Are we going to train today? Elizabeth, you can teach us, right?"

As I opened my mouth to speak, Peter jumped in.

"You aren't staying. Any of you."

"What?" Lucy asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You cannot possibly-"

"I promised Mum I would keep you safe. That is why you will be going home and I will stay here. There is nothing keeping me from helping the Narnians out." Peter murmured as he pushed off the rock and plopped down beside his siblings. Inside, the Magic keened unhappily and worry and loss stirred inside.

"No. No, no, no." I spat rather frantically, trying to quell the fear inside. The Pevensies looked to me and I leapt down from the rock, pacing behind them. "We need you, all four of you, to defeat the evil that the witch has brought into this land. One, two, three are not sufficient; it is all of you or nothing."

"It's too dangerous! Lucy almost drowned, Edward was almost killed!" Peter protested, his eyes flashing. My jaw clenched in time with my fists.

I can't lose them. I can't lose him.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund interjected. I looked in his direction, my eyes wide and my breaths shallow. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it…we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!"

The Magic swirled happily at his declaration and I smiled at Edmund.

"You are a changed man." I whispered softly to him, causing the boy to smile sheepishly and blush. Peter's lips curled up slightly at the corners.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Susan said, rising to her feet, her green dress falling around her ankles.

"Where are you going?" Peter and I asked in unison. We shared a glance and quickly looked away, my ears heating up. Lucy nudged my arm and I swat at her hand, glaring playfully at the young one.

"To get in some practice." Susan shot us a smile as she grasped her quiver and bow. A smile danced across my face, the Magic crowing with joy.

"Finally! I was wondering when you all were going to ask about training." I leapt to my feet and reached down, pulling Lucy up with me. Fixing my belt, I turned to the boys. "Go meet Orieus down by the blacksmith. He will provide you with some horses as well as some basic sword moves and rules to remember. I will take Susan and Lucy down to the range. Meet us there, okay?"

"You got it!" Peter said, taking Edmund with him as they began to walk away. Peter suddenly stopped, looked around a bit, and turned back to me, looking like a kicked cat. "Um…which direction is the blacksmith?"

With a shake of my head and a laugh, I pointed east. Peter nodded and did an abrupt about face, Edmund laughing beside his brother.

Letting out a sigh, I turned to the girls. They both gave me a significant look, causing me to roll my eyes. "Not a word. Come on, let's go."

We walked a short distance through the rocks until we reached a more spacious valley. I had helped some centaurs and fauns place the targets down at the base of this valley when we first set up camp here. It was close to three moons ago, but it feels like so much longer. So much has changed in the span of those three months.

Quickly shaking away that train of thought, I unstrapped my sword belt and placed it on a rock and grabbed a bow and quiver. I slung the quiver onto my shoulder and grasped the bow, turning to Susan.

"Okay girls, this is where it gets fun." The female Pevensies looked at each other and giggled. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Come here Susan. Try and copy me." I reached behind me and grasped an arrow and notched it. Carefully, I watched Susan as she did the same. "Hold your hands like this on the bow." I instructed, nodding as she fixed her grip.

"I know Father Christmas said that this bow would never fail you, but you need to know how to properly hold it first." I teased as I pulled my bow taut and aimed at the target about 50 paces downwind. Slowly, I inhaled, then with a quick exhale, I released the arrow and it flew into the bull's eye.

"Whoa!" Lucy whispered, her eyes wide. I grinned and curtsied as Lucy applauded, my heart beating quicker. Shooting, sparring, any sort of fighting really gave me such a rush of adrenaline and excited the Magic within me.

I turned to Susan and motioned. "Now it's your turn!"

Susan shot me a look but exhaled and took her stance. She released the arrow with a twang, and it buried itself into the edge of the target. Susan huffed and placed her hands on her hips, her brow furrowing.

"That was so much better than my very first shot! Try again!" I encouraged before turning to Lucy.

"Ready to try dagger throwing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows excitedly. While shooting arrows gave me an adrenaline rush and was always enjoyable, using my blades was the absolute best.

Lucy nodded and I smiled, placing the quiver back and grabbing my sword belt, strapping it securely around my waist. Reaching behind to my dagger, I pulled it out, wrapping my hand around the hilt. The Magic cried out excitedly as I demonstrated to Lucy how to throw a dagger.

"And then, release!" I cried, letting go of my dagger and letting it fly through the air where it struck the target in the center once more. Lucy looked to me with excited eyes as I jogged to the target and yanked out my dagger, as well as going over to Susan's and collecting her arrows. They were steadily gaining accuracy and were grouped closer and closer together and more towards the center of the target.

"You're getting really accurate, Susan." I told her as I slid her arrows back into her quiver. "The only advice I can give you now is to just relax and try not to overthink it." Susan playfully glared at me before drawing back and releasing another arrow. It struck right near the center, just a little too high. The corner of her lips tugged down slightly but she shrugged, reaching for another arrow.

That is, until Lucy's dagger buried itself into the middle of her target, causing both Susan and I to look at her with wide eyes.

"Lucy that was fantastic!" I reached over and gave her a hug and then poking her sides, causing the youngest Pevensie to giggle as she smacked my hands away. Susan went to congratulate her, but the sound of sword smacking sword rang through the air and around the corner galloped Ed and Peter. I rolled my eyes and silently cursed Orieus and his centaur humor. He had picked a unicorn, a snow white one in fact named Starlight, to be Peter's steed.

That could only be symbolic.

Edmund was perched on a stallion named Philip, a rather sassy horse if you ask me. The boys slowed up and raised their swords, and I pushed Lucy and Susan closer to their brothers.

"Come on Ed, sword point up like Orieus showed us!" Peter instructed his brother as they sparred lightly, going through the basic movements that all beginners are taught. They continued sparring for a moment when the Beavers came sprinting around the corner at the same moment that the Magic roared angrily and exploded. My vision was thrust outward from my body and zoomed to the camp. On the outskirts was nothing but evil. The White Witch was being carried by four ugly Cyclops and was surrounded by a medley of her followers. The Magic roared again and I regained my senses. I had dropped into a crouch with my dagger clutched in my hands and a steady growl was rumbling throughout. The Pevensies looked at me with confusion.

"The White Witch." I managed to bark out before standing quickly. "Peter, take Susan, Ed, Lucy. Beavers, with me." I practically threw Lucy onto Philip and gave Susan a boost, my hands shaking in my rage.

How dare she step into our camp!?

As soon as the Pevensies were situated, I smacked their steeds and they galloped off in the direction of camp, the Beavers close behind. Letting the Magic fill my body, I sprinted after them, my growls being lost in the wind.

By the time we reached the camp, I had caught up with the horses and I helped the Pevensies dismount. Peter almost fell in his haste, causing my hands to automatically shoot out and grasp his shoulders. His eyes looked into mine and the unfamiliar feeling spread through me again.

"Hurry you five!" Beaver said loudly and we jogged after him, my legs itching to sprint. We picked our way through the gathered Narnians until we were standing next to Aslan's tent, in front of which Aslan stood expectantly. Unfamiliar smells reached my nose and my knees immediately bent, my hand shooting out to rest on the hilt of my sword, a growl itching to break free.

A greasy dwarf came first, telling my people to "Make way for Jadis, Queen of Narnia!" At that, a growl did break free, my lips curling up to bare my teeth. My dagger practically flew from its sheath as I placed myself between the Pevensies and the White Witch. Her white dress was such a stark contrast to the grungy appearance of her followers it was almost comical. Her ice crown had almost completely vanished, the sight of its demise sending sick joy whirling through me.

The Witch's caravan stopped and the four Cyclops lowered her onto the ground, where she fluidly stood and walked forward until she was closer to Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said nonchalantly. A cacophony of growls, hisses, and voices exploded from the gathered Narnians, my own snarls joining.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan calmly replied, his voice cutting through the din.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The Witch asked. The Magic in me howled angrily and I hissed loudly, dropping into a full on crouch, one hand flat on the ground. The Witch glanced at me, her eyes steely grey.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan growled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me." The Witch spun and spoke to everyone who was gathered. "That boy," Her finger flew out and pointed at Ed, "Will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition."

The Narnians murmured, but I snarled wildly, positioning myself between the Witch and Ed, Peter standing beside me, his sword drawn. "Try and take him then."

The Witch let out a laugh. "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king?" A wild growl erupted from within me at the insult and I could barely contain myself. Aslan huffed in my direction and both Peter and Ed placed a hand on my trembling shoulders.

"Aslan knows if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" the Witch cried and I snapped my teeth at her.

"You will not take him again." I hissed, my words almost indistinguishable from each other. The Witch let out another icy laugh as Peter's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Enough!" Aslan growled. "I will speak to you alone." With that, he turned into his tent, the Witch following, her glare focused on me and the Pevensies. I let another growl ripple through me until she disappeared into the folds. The Magic cried out in worry, but I knew not one of the Witch's army would dare harm a Narnian while on our soil, or while I was present.

"Elizabeth," My eyes snapped over to Beaver who looked a little worried. I must have looked crazed. "You can relax."

I nodded, gritting my teeth before slowly standing and sheathing my dagger. Peter's hand still rested on my shoulder and I reached up, clenching his fingers between mine while wrapping an arm around Edmund's shoulders. "Sit down. It will all be okay. Aslan would never, ever let anything happen to Edmund."

The Pevensies nodded, all of them a little too shaken to do anything but. They sat down silently and I began nervous pacing behind them, the restlessness of the Magic giving me too much energy. My thoughts reeled, and I randomly growled under my breath.

"Elizabeth? Lizzie?" Peter whispered softly. I shook my head and looked at the Pevensies. Peter was sitting a little bit apart from the rest of his siblings. I felt myself relax and I let out a sigh before walking over to the patch of grass beside the eldest human. Stretching my legs out in front of me, I shook out my dark braid before leaning back onto my elbows. Peter joined me and we silently watched his siblings pick at the grass and carve random drawings into the dirt. Even with the Magic stirring around unhappily, I felt my eyes slip closed on their own accord.

A hand started playing with my hair and I almost jumped out of my skin before I realized it was simply Peter. I sighed and let out a soft hum as his fingers continued working their way through my hair.

"Lizzie, are you purring?" Peter whispered at me. I cracked one eye open and silently laughed.

"Must be."

Peter cracked a huge grin and continued playing with the end of my hair. After a few minutes of nothing besides bird chirps in the distance and the wind, the Magic stirred violently and I instinctively jumped to my feet, startling the Pevensies. Then the tent flap opened and out walked the Witch. Rustling and clanking was heard from all around as everyone rose.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan said and I cheered loudly as I reached over and pulled Ed into a hug. We were smothered by his siblings.

Our laughter stopped however once the Witch looked at us. Her gaze was no longer a glare; it was almost thankful. I hissed in her direction and her lips pulled into a cruel smile as she reached her dais. She spun around and faced Aslan once more.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan opened his mouth and let loose a roar so intense that I could feel it vibrate in my bones. The Magic answered with its own roar and as the Witch sat down on her dais quickly, I found myself roaring in her direction as well.

"Elizabeth." I looked over at Aslan. His eyes seemed sad and my brow furrowed in worry as the Magic cried out unhappily at his expression.

"Yes, Aslan?"

"Will you use your gift and make sure that the Witch keeps her word? Once they are far from here, I will deem it safe once more."

"Of course, Aslan. Anything for you."

The Great Cat bowed his head in my direction before turning around and going back into his tent. I turned towards the Pevensies, still concerned but I tried not to show it. "I'm going to go to my tent for a while. Feel free to go back to the target range and continue practicing."

"I think I've had enough practice for one day." Susan responded. I nodded.

"Understandable. Well, whatever you guys want to do, I just need to make sure that the Witch actually leaves our camp behind and makes it to hers without any of her army staying behind."

"Actually, um…" Lucy started, wringing her hands. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Can I come with you?"

Regardless of how I was feeling, a smile still crossed my face and I nodded at Lucy. "Yes, and the rest of your brothers and sisters are free to come with me as well if they so choose." I told her as she reached for my hand. We briskly walked to my tent and I sat down on the edge of my small couch, crossing my legs. The rest of the Pevensies slowly filed into my tent and I smirked before taking a deep breath and flinging my senses out from myself.

Traveling across Narnia, I watched the Witch and her army as they marched back towards where the Witch was stationed near the edge of the Lantern Waste. I felt my body growl on its own accord the entire time that they moved across the land. Once her army reached their camp, I pulled back along the way that they came, checking every nook and cranny for any rogue enemy patrol or spy she could have sent back.

Slowly I retreated back into myself, but not before looking at my own tent. I was perched on the edge of my couch still, my legs still crossed underneath me. Susan and Lucy were also sitting on the couch, playing a game with their hands. They kept quiet, but their eyes continued to glance at me, seeing if I was back yet. Peter sat in front of my legs, my hands almost in his hair. Edmund was next to him with his eyes closed. They were all so peaceful looking right now, like a normal family with no daunting, prophesized battle approaching them.

That was the hardest thing about protecting these humans. I had already gotten so attached to them and I had to protect them with any cost. They had to survive to see this battle through. But they did not deserve to have that much pressure put on them. I almost whined at the unfairness of it all. They left their country to escape a war; now a much more dangerous and immediate battle was upon us.

With a sigh, I pulled back my senses and blinked lazily, feeling as if I had just awoken from a too-long nap.

"Hey, welcome back to the real world." Susan teased as I yawned and stretched, my back popping loudly.

"You know, being able to see all of Narnia is great, but there is nothing as good as being in my body." I retorted, stretching a leg over each of Peter's shoulders. He reached up and tickled the back of my knees, causing me to squeal and kick out, nearly catching Ed in the face.

"Stop it, Peter!" I shrieked before I managed to topple onto the floor. With a playful growl, I hopped up and hissed at Peter, who chuckled in response.

"Elizabeth," Lucy whined. "I'm hungry."

I let out a bark of laughter before reaching over and ruffling her hair. "Remember where we ate breakfast? There should be a dinner spread out there now. Go, I'll meet you there."

The Pevensies leapt to their feet and with cheers of "Thank God," "I love food," and "I'll save you a plate," they left.

My tent seemed much larger without the humans and I quickly left and ran through the camp towards Aslan's tent. I reached the flap and hesitated, unsure of how to announce my presence.

"Come on in, Elizabeth." The Great Cat's voice reached me and I quickly stepped forward. The tent was just as I had seen it the day before with a map of Narnia stretched between two large posts, a pile of scrolls on the ground underneath, a haphazard mess of pillows and blankets along one end of the tent. The ornate chair was still by the entrance, so I took a seat.

"The Witch has left and is back at her camp. There were no stragglers or patrols or spies left behind."

"Jadis would never betray a word spoken with the language of the Magic. She knows the consequences."

I shifted in my seat, uneasy with how Aslan appeared. "Is everything okay, sir? You seem unhappy."

Aslan turned his face towards me and smiled. "Everything will work out in the end. It always does."

Nodding, I stood. "If that will be all?"

"You are going above and beyond your duties as a Protector. The Pevensies are in the most capable hands I have ever seen."

Fire swept across my face and ears and down my neck at Aslan's praise. The Magic whirled excitedly and I could barely contain it. "Thank you, sir. It means the world hearing you say that."

Aslan bowed his head to me. "May light make the darkest paths visible."

"And may it shine brightly for yours." I bowed my head and exited the tent, taking a few steps before letting the excited Magic take over and carry my body quickly through the camp until I reached dinner. It was almost all gone and I raised my eyebrows at the humans. They all gave me a sheepish look besides Susan, who rolled her eyes and whipped a napkin off a plate, revealing a full dinner portion.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have saved you at least something? Come on now, Elizabeth." She teased as I sat down beside her and leaned into her touch, telling her how grateful I was.

"Thank you, Susan. I am starved." I promptly scarfed down the meal that included some form of chicken, bread and honey, and a large heap of vegetables.

"Are you going to come up for air anytime soon?" Edmund asked as he watched me with an impressed look. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"She eats quicker than even you, Ed!" Lucy exclaimed. I chucked a roll at her and she squealed when it bounced off her forehead. I smirked and tucked back into my vegetables when out of nowhere it rained corn kernels. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were cracking up while Peter was trying to look rather distracted by the clouds. Reaching over, I snagged a few small carrots and flicked them in his direction. He glared at me and I glared back, but our staring contest was cut short when another roll hit the side of his head. I looked over through my laughter to see Susan pull back and throw one at me. Throwing my hand up, the bread rebounded off my forearm and landed on Edmund's plate. He shrugged before picking it up and biting into it. The table erupted with giggles and I leaned back, quite content.

"We should really get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I announced, standing and brushing off my legs. The Pevensies also stood and we traveled the short walk to our respective tents. "If you guys need anything, I am right here."

Lucy ran at me, practically tackling me with the force of her hug. "I love you, Elizabeth." She murmured softly into my skirt. My heart almost exploded and I hugged her tightly.

No one had ever told me they loved me before.

"I love you too, Luce. Sleep well, okay?"

Lucy nodded and looked up at me. "You too. Don't be up all night worrying about us." I laughed and ruffled her red hair.

"I promise I won't. Now git." I kicked her behind and she giggled before walking into their tent. Susan gave me a thankful look and smiled.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Susan."

"Night, Elizabeth!" Ed cried from inside his tent on the other side of mine.

"Night, Ed!"

Peter was still hanging around outside. I raised an eyebrow as he didn't make any move to go inside just yet. He started to talk about three times before he managed to get anything out.

"I…I just want to thank you for everything. I don't think you have failed at all. You have done nothing but good things for us, and you mean so much to all of us. You mean so much to me. I can't thank you enough, Lizzie, I mean Elizabeth."

"Peter, feel free to call me Lizzie anytime you want." I responded, a huge grin plastered on my face. "I've never had a nickname before. Or someone tell me they love me like Lucy just did."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "You are a fantastic person Lizzie. You deserved to be told you are loved every day, especially for all that you do."

I looked down at the ground quickly, trying to blink away the tears that welled up. Then I was engulfed in warm arms and I buried my face in the crook of Peter's neck, inhaling his tantalizing scent.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually we pulled apart and I leaned my forehead on Peter's.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He whispered back, placing the softest kiss on my forehead. My eyes slipped shut and his touch lingered. "Goodnight, Lizzie."

"Goodnight, Peter."

With that, we walked into our tents. I took off my sword belt and slung it over one of my bed posts. My boots stood beside my bed and I slipped out of my dress and leggings and into my simpler tunic. Finally, with a smile plastered on my face, I slithered under my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**That is that! The next chapter is the encompassing of the battle, and it is my absolute favorite chapter! For some reason, I always enjoy writing the battle scenes! Feel free to pop a review in my inbox! **


	7. The Battle

**Here is my absolute favorite chapter, as well as the last official one before the epilogue. Next chapter will be the end! But you will be pleased to know that I am already in the process of writing Prince Caspian with the addition of Elizabeth. I also am writing a novella that will cover the Pevensies stay in Narnia during the 15 years after this story. So keep on the lookout for those in the next month or so! **

* * *

My hands flew instinctively to my chest as a sharp pain stabbed me, my eyes flying open, all trace of sleep vanishing. I groaned and rolled over onto my back as my insides throbbed. Slowly, it grew, and I willed my eyes closed and tried to keep my breathing even as strangled hisses escaped from my clenched lips. Then it drastically intensified, and a sound that I had never heard burst forth from me, my hands clawing at my skin, trying to escape the pain.

Fire rippled through my veins, and I let out a scream as the world tilted on its axis. For a moment, I caught a glimpse of myself on my back, my face pale and eyes wide and blank, my hands ripping at my tunic, trying to claw away the pain, before my senses were flung across Narnia on their own accord, the Magic howling in agony within me. With a jolting stop, I found myself on a hill overlooking the Stone Table. The pain became unbearable and I doubled over, moaning in agony. But my eyes never strayed from Aslan lying on the table, his mane shaved, with the Witch standing over him. Every fiber of my being screamed in agony as the fire roared, the Magic pounding in my head as the Witch stabbed downwards. My eyes closed as a scream burst forth, and when I opened them, I was back in my body.

The pain didn't vanish though, it simply grew even stronger, until I felt I couldn't handle it anymore! My molten blood whirled, the Magic burning me from the inside out. Peter burst into my tent, sword drawn, as my hands curled over my face, a shrill scream echoing in my head.

"Elizabeth! Lizzie, what's wrong?" Peter asked wildly, walking closer, but my hand shot up, catching Peter in the chest, my fingers digging into his skin. He let out a small gasp, and I caught his eye.

"Aslan…He's dead. Killed." I managed to say before a wave of fire rolled through me, and I screamed, my back arching off my bed. Peter reached out, but my arm stopped him. "Leave. LEAVE!" my words turned into another scream, this one burning my throat. "Peter, go! Now!"

Looking as if he didn't want to leave, he stepped out of my tent, his hands clenching into fists. The concern on his face was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed and I gave into the fire, letting it course through my body, the screams fading to moans and whimpers.

It faded slowly at first, then all at once, the Magic relaxing, the constant, fiery movement within me calming and slowing. Once I felt myself again, I let my eyes open, but confusion bubbled up. Everything was sharper, brighter than it should have been and with a strange tint of an icy blue. I sat up and shook my head a bit, reaching up to rub my eyes.

I froze, looking down at my hands.

My nails, normally short and ragged, had grown into thick, long, sharp claws that appeared deadly. Tentatively, I reached up and trailed my fingers, no, claws, down the side of my tent. They sliced easily through the fabric, as easy as a knife cutting butter, and my eyes widened.

"Wha-" I froze again, this time reaching up to touch my teeth. My teeth were pointed and a little longer than normal, and I ran my tongue over the sharpened points. With wide eyes and a rapid heartbeat, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and propelled myself over to the small, round mirror on my chest. It shook as I raised it to eye level and I almost dropped it as I took in my reflection.

The lines of my face were sharper, more angular. My pupils were slit like a cat's. My teeth were white and sharp and deadly, making me want to hiss at my reflection. Dropping the mirror, my eyes traveled down my body, taking in the leaner, stronger muscles, the sharp claws on my fingers. I crossed my tent and catalogued how much faster I was, how as soon as I thought about it, my body would follow my orders. The Magic in me thrummed stronger than it ever had, as if I could instantly call upon it.

I had matured. I was no longer a fledgling. I am a matured Protector.

A horn pierced the silence, and I winced at how much louder it seemed. Quickly, I threw on my thick undershirt and my pants, slipping my armored boots on over, before strapping my sword belt around my waist. I pulled my hair back into a braid, before twisting it into a bun. Once I was finished, I stepped out of my tent and ran across camp towards Aslan's empty tent, where Peter and Oreius were talking strategy, Ed standing to the side and providing input.

As I reached them, their eyes looked up to me, before they took a double take, absorbing my drastic new appearance.

"Elizabeth…You've changed."

"Quite a bit." I responded, nodding at Oreius, my voice having a slight, underlying growl to it. Oreius snuffled, his hooves shuffling slightly.

"You look just like your mother did when she was a Protector. A matured Protector. You will be of much help with your increased strength and usage of Magic now."

I nodded once again. "Yes, I know. But we are not here to discuss me reaching my full potential. We need a plan." My eyes darted over to Peter, whose mouth was still slightly open. With a smirk, I reached across the table and gently touched his chin, closing his mouth. His ears turned red and he gave me a smile, tainted by sadness, but a smile all for me. Blood rushed to my face as I blushed, and I looked down at the map spread across the table.

"Here." My finger stabbed down harshly, crinkling the paper with my claw poking a hole in it. I pulled my finger back quickly. "Oops."

"Careful with your new strength Elizabeth. Save it for the battle." Edmund said, his lips turning up at the corners, but not reaching his eyes. With a low, playful growl, I turned back to Peter.

"We should call the battle here, right below the rocks, but along the plain. We will have the advantage with the cliffs."

"We can put our archers up there." Peter finished, his eyes darting across the map. I felt hopeful until his eyes, his striking eyes turned to me. "I can't do this. I can't lead an army."

My hand reached over and clasped his, my thumb skimming across his skin.

"Aslan believed in you. And so do I." Edmund said quietly, looking at his older brother. I nodded.

"As do we all. You can do this Peter. I am right by your side." I faded to a whisper, looking into his eyes. Something within him solidified, and Peter nodded, standing up straighter and looking back at the map.

"We will do what Lizzie said." Hearing him called me Lizzie caused butterflies to burst in my stomach, my heart and the Magic singing. I aggressively shot them down, focusing on the battle. This was not the time. "Ed, you will stay back here with the archers. Keep a lookout for the girls."

Edmund began to protest, but a low growl rolled through me. "Don't argue with your brother Ed. He is only doing what's best for you. And me. I cannot protect all of you this spread out. I have to focus on Peter because he will be in the heat of battle. Please, Edmund."

The younger Pevensie's mouth tightened, but he nodded. Oreius snorted.

"Elizabeth, you help the young ones get prepared. I will begin gathering up the troops and telling the rest of the Narnians to get ready to leave in case the worst happens. I will meet you on the front lines."

"Ride swift as the wind blows."

"And may it blow good fortune upon us all." Oreius finished the old farewells before turning and galloping away. I turned to the brothers, squaring my jaw and throwing back my shoulders, the Magic crying out for a release.

"Let's go pay a visit to the centaurs and get you two battle ready."

After I passed the Pevensies to the smithies who would help them suit up, I ran back to my tent. I slipped inside, taking a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves. Closing my eyes, I called upon the Magic. It answered, stronger and more powerful and willing than ever before. I used it to relax myself.

Walking over to my chest, I pulled out my battle uniform. I pulled on my chain link vest that covered me from my neck down to my knees, leaving my arms free. Carefully, I slipped my upper arm and forearm armor on. It consisted of tight, metal and leather bracers that gave me more freedom of movement on my elbows and shoulders. Double checking my boot straps, I decided that they were tight enough. I pulled my hair out of its bun and rebraided it, letting it hang down my back. I placed my helmet carefully on my desk on top of my collection of maps; I would grab it when I was finished.

I began to hook my sword belt back onto my waist, when I remembered the gift that Father Christmas had given me. Reaching back into my trunk, I pulled out the small bag and dumped the contents into my fingers. This time, I could feel the Magic even more as it thrummed within the gems. Carefully, I pressed each blue gem into my swords' pommels until I heard a small click. It was as if they were meant to be in my weapons. Finally, I slid the red gem into the handle of my dagger, which I secured on the back of my sword belt.

In a fluid movement I was up and walking towards my tent flap. Placing my fingers to my lips, I let out a shrill whistle. Not more than a few moments later, one of the non-speaking horses galloped up to me. She was a pleasant mare, her coloring was dark, but she had a white blaze down the front of her face. I had named her Serenity a very long time ago, when I learned how to ride her bareback.

Leaping up, I mounted Serenity. She nickered and shifted below me, and I tapped my heels to her sides, guiding her in the direction of where the army was gathering, my heightened sense of hearing leading me towards them.

Easily, I spied Peter and Oreius at the front of the army, Peter riding on the unicorn. I nudged Serenity in that direction, drawing up alongside Peter. He nodded at me, his face tense.

"You okay?" I asked quietly. A muscle in Peter's jaw twitched under the skin, and I found myself wanting to smooth out the crease that appeared between his eyebrows.

"I'm fi-"

"The truth, Peter." I said, looking into his eyes. Another muscle in Peter's jaw jumped, and he sighed.

"I'm nervous. I cannot lead these people, innocent people, to their deaths."

"Not everyone shall die."

"No." He looked back at me. "But a lot of them will."

"Have faith." Peter's eyebrow raised and I gave him a smile, reaching over and grasping his hand. His fingers slipped between mine and squeezed tightly. I tried not to notice how easily they meshed together. It was still not the time. Not for a long time.

"It's so hard to."

"Have faith in me then. I will protect you and your brother. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety through this."

Peter sighed again and looked out over the army. They were still readying themselves. Oreius had left us and was trotting amongst the Narnians, prodding and helping them along.

"Does it hurt?"

I cocked my head. "What?"

"Does it hurt knowing that you won't be able to protect all of these that you are supposed to?"

I blew air out of my mouth harshly, causing my cheeks to balloon slightly. My tongue ran over my fangs and I clicked it against the roof of my mouth. Now that Peter had mentioned it, a slight twinge was centered in the middle of my chest.

"It will be worse later. But if I can, and I will, I am going to focus all my attention on protecting you and Edmund."

"If anything happens to me-"

"I will make sure the girls return home safely. That Edmund does as well. You have my word."

Peter smiled, this one reaching his eyes, even in the midst of the stress of the past day and night. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to my forehead, and my breath escaped my lips, my eyes fluttering closed at the intimate contact. He leaned back, and I found myself blushing.

"Sire," We both looked up to see Oreius standing at the bottom of the small hill we were perched on. "We are assembled. It would be most heartening if you would say something to brighten spirits and keep them alive."

"Oh great." Peter said, gritting his teeth together. I winced as even that small sound reached my ears.

"I can do it Peter. I know these people, have for my whole life."

Peter shook his head, his eyes growing strong. "No, this is for me to do." Nudging his mount forward a bit so he was on the crest of the hill, Peter looked down upon our army that was spread before us.

"I have not been here for very long. At first, I felt like a trespasser in this wonderful land of Narnia. But now, I feel more at home than I ever have before. I feel as if a missing piece of me has been returned. But something else is missing, and that is the freedom that we all crave! Freedom from the ice that has covered this land for a hundred years and freedom from the oppression of the White Witch!" Cheers erupted from the Narnians, the Magic whirling inside of me, lighting my insides and filling them up. He knew what he was doing.

"We will defeat her today! And it will be made possible because of you! You and your strength and resilience and your want! We will defeat the Witch, not only for the freedom we all crave, but for those who have fallen because of her, the ones who cannot be here. Do this for them! Elizabeth and Oreius and I will lead you into battle, but you must lead us to victory! For them! For yourself! For freedom! For Narnia!"

The army erupted in a bombardment of sound ranging from cheers and shouts to the banging of swords and staffs and pikes on shields and armor. Peter turned to me, an elated grin on his face. I nudged Serenity forward until I was alongside him.

"Lead us on my king."

Peter nudged Starlight forward and our army followed us at a steady canter. Before long, we reached the cliffs. Peter, Oreius and I moved forward so we were positioned on a small rock overlooking the plain before us. Aslan's army gathered behind, scattered among the cliffs and boulders, but prepared all the same. We had sent word to the Witch's army as soon as our battle plans were laid out, and now it was just a waiting game.

"Elizabeth?"

With a nod, I closed my eyes and pushed my vision outward and skimmed across the plain until I lit upon the Witch's army. The Witch herself was there, being drawn on a carriage pulled by two polar bears. She had a dress of chain mail, but my gaze turned red when I saw her headpiece; she was wearing Aslan's mane.

How dare she?!

With a fierce roar, I pulled back into myself and let out a few huffs before I was able to collect myself. Peter and Oreius waited patiently.

"Her army is twice the size of ours and much more heavily weaponized."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius snorted.

"No, but they sure do help." Peter said as he steeled himself.

"She is here. Herself. Wearing Aslan's mane." I managed to ground out. Oreius snorted in anger and stamped his feet. Starlight and Serenity also snuffled and shook their heads, pawing at the ground. Peter's jaw tensed and something settled in his eyes.

Peter drew his sword as a minotaur reached another small outcropping in the valley. It spied us and roared, waving its arm behind it. The Witch's army spilled over and began roaring as they rushed at us. With a quick swipe down, our gryphons cawed loudly and flew over our archers. Closing my eyes again, I swept my vision up and above, watching as the gryphons unloaded their rocks upon the Witch's army. I whooped as multitudes of her army were taken out, but then the Magic cawed and pain blossomed in my chest as their own archers began to take out our gryphons. With a dry sob, I brought myself back and blinked rapidly, trying to block out the pain as my own were harmed and killed.

Peter reached over and clasped my hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"Are you with me?"

I nodded, retracting my hands and pulling out my swords, squeezing Serenity between my knees as I called upon the Magic, centering my balance and letting its strength fill me. It clawed through my body, wanting a release.

"To the death." Oreius responded, drawing his own longsword.

"Always." I spoke, catching eyes with Peter. He nodded and raised his sword.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

With that, our army cheered and our horses jumped down off our outcropping and sprinted forward. The Magic tensed within as we neared the front of the Witch's army, our cheetahs pulling ahead. Using the Magic, I quickly blocked the part of me that would be in pain from my thoughts, and with a loud snarl, attacked!

I kept Peter in my sights at all times, our steeds nearly flush alongside each other. Whatever being managed to sneak by his defenses were quickly cut down by me. I stabbed through a minotaur easily, kicking its corpse off my sword.

A heavy weight fell upon Serenity, causing her to buck wildly and kick it in the chest. My balance was thrown off, and I heard Peter cry my name as I was tossed over Serenity's front, but time seemed to slow down, Magic throbbing in my ears. I flipped over the front of Serenity and landed hard on my feet, my swords swinging as I cut through a dwarf, a minotaur, and a young Cyclops all in succession. I let out a growl as the Cyclops fell and another swing landed in the center of my back, attempting to cut through my chain mail.

Spinning around, I sliced through another dwarf before the Magic yanked me in Peter's direction just in time to protect Starlight from a group of ankle slicers.

"Elizabeth!" Peter reached down and I gladly took his hand, leaping easily onto Starlight's back.

The Magic inside suddenly exploded and my head fell back for a moment, and my eyes lit upon a red bird soaring closer and closer to the ground.

"Peter, the phoenix!" I watched as our phoenix cawed loudly and created a wall of fire between the two armies, blocking off the Witch's reserve from us. The Narnians easily cut down the rest of the Witch's army and my roar joined the cheers.

The Magic however roared in anger as the Witch blasted apart our fire with her ice cold heart. I hissed and wrapped an arm around Peter's middle.

"FALL BACK! DRAW THEM TO THE ROCKS!" Peter shouted loudly, and I joined in.

"NARNIANS FALL BACK!" I roared, the Magic amplifying my voice.

Starlight spun around and we raced back to where our archers were hiding. The majority of our army was ahead of us, for we had cut the deepest path through the Witch's forces. We had almost reached the rocks when suddenly the Magic took over, and I wrapped my body over the entirety of Peter's back right before an arrow lodged itself in my upper right shoulder, causing me to let out a howl of pain. Then Starlight was speared in her hind flank twice in succession and both Peter and I were thrown. I landed on my front, a groan echoing through me as Peter landed beside.

"Lizzie, your arm!"

"I'm fine, Peter." I growled as I reached up, grit my teeth, and yanked the arrow from my arm, blood soaking my shirt. Both of our helmets had gone flying when we hit the ground, and I pushed my hair out of my face.

A different pain exploded in me as a rhinoceros and Oreius charged past us towards the advancing Witch.

"Stop!" Peter shouted as he pulled me to my feet beside him. Shaking my head, I grimaced as the rhino fell to ankle slicers, and I let out roar of rage as the Witch caused Oreius to turn to stone.

"She is dead." I growled furiously.

"Lizzie, stay by me."

"I will never leave your side." I responded seriously as the Witch's army funneled through the rocks and charged. With matching cries, Peter and I engaged.

It felt as if we were dancing, a wicked, wicked dance. We moved around each other fluidly, his inexperienced yet strong and powerful moves balancing out my sharp and quick stabs. I only had one sword drawn and my dagger, for my right arm was in some serious pain that even the Magic could not completely block. It was already healing on its own, but my arm still throbbed and blood seeped from the wound.

Peter was smacked with a shield and I ducked under, stabbing underneath the minotaur's armor. It howled in pain before Peter ran his sword over its throat and it fell to the ground, dead. There was a brief pause in our fight and my heart leapt to my throat upon seeing the carnage that ensued around us.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted, whirling around to where his brother and Beaver were situated on the cliff. "There are too many!" Peter was stopped for a moment as a werewolf charged us. Peter grunted as it smacked into his shield, but I promptly stabbed the side of its head and pushed its body away. "Get the girls and get them home!"

"Peter!" I growled. "You will get away alive! I swear it!"

"Then stay by me." He ground out, and we both spun to the side and thrust into a creature I had no name for.

Suddenly, the Magic cried out and I turned, my eyes staring at the Witch…and time froze as Edmund leapt out at her.

"Edmund no!" I shrieked, leaping over the werewolf faster than I've ever moved before. I stabbed into a dwarf and managed to reach the Witch at the same time Edmund dropped his sword onto the Witch's wand. It shattered with an echo-y tinkle, but the Magic that exploded outward from it cried out in happiness at being released from its evil bonds. The Witch's face dropped, but then time slowed down again as she stabbed towards Edmund's stomach. Shoving him aside, the Magic howled as she ripped through his shirt and across his side, but it silenced as I felt the sharp point enter my own side. My eyes widened as the Witch grunted and smacked Ed across the face, sending him flying into the grass before she yanked the wand out of me and threw it on the ground. I collapsed, the Magic howling and swirling as I lay there.

"Edmund! Elizabeth!" Peter screamed. He stabbed down into an already dead opponent in fury, before rushing towards the Witch, who had abandoned the wand for another sword. She stood still, waiting for him. The Magic cried out in agony at the danger, that I could not get up and protect him!

"Elizabeth!" Ed called, crawling over to where I lay, panting. Something was terribly wrong if I was not already healing.

"Ed, I, I can't." I hissed as he took my hands and pressed them onto my wound.

"Keep pressure. I'm going to go help my brother."

"You're, wounded." I huffed, my eyes scanning him sluggishly as I blinked through the pain.

"It's a scratch, nothing more." With that, Ed leapt to his feet and over my body, grasping one of my swords in his hand. He attacked the Witch from one side as she jabbed at Peter, which he easily blocked. The Witch was not expecting Edmund to come after her, and she suddenly found herself being forced to fight on two sides.

The Sons of Adam weaved in and out, their inexperience causing more of a challenge to the Witch than she expected. I felt my lips curl up in a smile as they challenged her. Peter lost his shield midway through and I growled, a mixture of fury and pain rippling through me as I continued to press my hands to my stomach. Ed made up for the loss of his brother's shield by furiously thrusting at the Witch's exposed side. She returned with a parry and smacked Peter near his eye. I growled and attempted to roll over, but pain exploded through me and I howled again.

My howl was drowned out by a familiar roar slicing through the air. I looked up as the Magic responded in such, and I saw none other than Aslan standing up on the cliff. Relief and awe filtered through me, as did my history lessons.

_When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack, and even death itself will turn backward. _

"Oh thank, Aslan." I whispered to myself, my head falling back. My eyes caught glimpses of Susan, Lucy, even Mr. Tumnus before Aslan charged down the cliff side and pounced on the Witch.

The Magic coiled inside, tensed for a few moments before exploding outwards in excitement, and I groaned in happiness as Aslan turned back from the Witch's prone body.

"It is done."

At that moment, the Pevensies were reunited and I felt myself slowly change back, my teeth evening out, my claws vanishing. A smile crossed my face and I let my eyes slip closed.

If I was to die from this wound, at least I could die happy.

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

"Lizzie!"

It was becoming a lot harder to breathe. My head was lifted and placed on someone's lap, two hands joined mine against my stomach, pressing on the pain. These hands intertwined with my fingers.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, please. Please Lizzie, oh God." I managed to open my eyes and saw Peter bent over me. It was his hands wrapped around mine.

"God, Lizzie."

"Peter, watch out." Susan said from above as my eyes fluttered. Something sweet landed on my lip and I licked it up. Almost instantly, I felt the effect, the Magic was revitalized and the stab wound closed. My eyes shot open and I inhaled.

I was immediately forced to sit up and drawn into a hug. The smell was so familiar that I instantly knew it was Peter. The rest of the Pevensies wrapped their arms around us.

"Thank you." Peter pulled away and cradled my face between his hands. "You saved my brother and risked yourself. I cannot thank you enough."

I smiled softly and reached over, pulling Edmund to me.

"It is my job to make sure you guys are protected. I love you all and it would kill me otherwise. Lucy,"

The youngest girl kneeled in front of me. "Go. Spread your juice. Save lives!"

Lucy nodded and darted off. The Sons of Adam pulled me to my feet and my hands were suddenly filled by Peter and Susan. Susan was also holding onto Edmund's hands and we watched in a peaceful silence as Lucy and Aslan went about healing the Narnians.

* * *

**Just one more chapter my dear readers. I know you are out there, even if you are silent! Don't be shy, tell me what you think! **


	8. The Epilogue

**Well my readers, this is the last chapter. I do not own the story of Narnia; that belongs to C.S. Lewis himself. I simply am playing in the glorious sandbox he left behind! I hope you guys leave a couple reviews here and there! **

**Also, in case anyone was curious, the title, "Ego te Semper Protegat" means "I will always protect you." It seems appropriate for Elizabeth and her emotions towards the Pevensies! **

* * *

Celebration and elation were in the air as Narnians gathered in the throne room of Cair Paravel. I shifted back and forth on my feet, excited to see the Pevensies crowned as the rightful Kings and Queens of Narnia.

The best part?

I was to crown the Kings alongside Mr. Tumnus, who would crown the Queens at Lucy's request.

My boots were shined and I bounced on the balls of my feet as the doors opened and the Pevensies walked in followed at a distance by Aslan. I sighed as the Magic hummed happily and I fiddled with the sleeves on my pale blue and red silk dress. Ever the Protector, I had my dagger strapped to my waist, but there was no sense of impending danger in the air today.

The Pevensies reached their thrones and stood before them. The Beavers came up beside Mr. Tumnus and I, each carrying a pillow that cushioned two crowns.

Tumnus stepped forward first as Aslan began the crownings.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." A huge smile graced Lucy's face upon hearing her title and she locked eyes with me, practically bouncing with her excitement. Tumnus placed her silver crown upon her curls and she gasped in elation.

"To the great Western Woods, I give you King Edmund, the Just." That was my cue. I delicately picked up the silver crown and strode over to Ed, my boots moving silently across the marble floor. I placed the crown upon his head and Ed stood, looking in awe over his title. He looked over at his older brother who gave him a smile. I bowed and stood back as it was Mr. Tumnus's turn to crown Susan.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan stood looking out at the gathered Narnians with a soft smile and eyes that matched her title.

"And to the clear, Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." I placed his golden crown upon his head as Aslan spoke and Peter rose to his feet, smiling at me before winking. I smiled back, a blush sweeping across my neck.

I fell back to stand with Tumnus and the Beavers, the Magic spinning around in elation.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan proclaimed strongly, his words echoing around the room.

"Long live Queen Lucy! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Peter!" I cried with the rest of the Narnians, the Magic crying out with me. Peter locked eyes with me and I smiled wide, thrilled at the history that I just witnessed.

The time of fear was finished. In its place came the time of peace.

The festivities moved from the throne room to one of the banquet halls. It was a whirlwind of dancing, laughing, entertainment, and food, but I found myself standing off near one of the extending balconies. The ocean breeze rustled my hair around my face, and I ended up going onto the balcony, leaning against the railing. I let my eyes close, reveling in the feeling of peace and joy that echoed throughout Cair Paravel and all of Narnia. Forces had been dispersed for the past week, ever since the battle, chasing down former members of the Witch's army. I had lead most of the patrols and today was the first day in a week that I had been able to relax and take a step back.

"Elizabeth."

My eyes shot open and I looked over to see none other than Aslan standing beside me. I bowed my head respectfully.

"Aslan."

"You have done Narnia a tremendous service."

"Thank you sir. It is in my nature to protect this land and all who reside within."

"You have gone above and beyond your nature these past few weeks. Your parents would be proud."

I looked away from Aslan and out to sea. "I wish I knew them."

"One day, young one. There is a long journey ahead of you."

"Will I be able to protect them, Aslan? Will this really be the time of peace?"

Aslan bowed his head towards me and gently nudged my shoulder. Contentment flowed through me and I felt myself relax at Aslan's touch.

"Everything happens for a reason, Elizabeth. You were chosen to be the Protector of Narnia's kings and queens for a reason. You are the most capable human. You can control the Magic in a way that even your parents could not. You are special, Elizabeth. The Pevensies are well looked after."

A blush crept up my neck. "Thank you, Aslan. I was so worried I would not be satisfactory and would be unable to keep them safe."

"You are more than enough. You are just what Narnia needs right now."

We stood in silence for a few moments before a question bubbled to my mind and I blurted it out. "Will there ever be another Protector? Like, what will happen if I die? Will someone else become the Protector?"

"That is a very good question. Perhaps not one that can be answered at the present time. But I can say that right now, you are exactly what Narnia needs. Nothing more, nothing less."

I nodded and looked back out at the beach, listening to the waves crash against the soft sand.

"Aslan, I-" I turned to my right, only to see that Aslan had silently left. With a little chuckle, I turned back to the ocean and shut my eyes, flinging my senses across Narnia.

I zoomed around, reveling in the fact that the Witch's castle had melted and revealed nothing but stone ruins behind. Trees and vines and flowers had already begun creeping through the ruins, brightening the hillside. All throughout Narnia there were celebrations as the news of the crowning spread, thanks to the birds and the mermaids and the wild horses. There was happiness abound, and as I smiled, I felt a hand brush against mine gently before squeezing it tightly and not letting go.

Slowly, I pulled back in on myself, but I enjoyed the view of seeing Peter standing beside me holding my hand. He was looking at me, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes flit across my face. I had the most relaxed look on my face as I started off into space, my eyes glazed over, but joy was etched into every line.

I blinked and once more my sight was my own. I looked to my right and smiled at Peter.

"Yes, my king?"

Peter's cheeks reddened slightly and I laughed.

"I was wondering if you would care for a dance?"

"Do you even know how to dance?" I teased, poking his arm. Peter laughed.

"My mother taught me and Ed." Peter mumbled and I giggled, pulling his hand and going back towards the ballroom.

"Well come on now! Show me those moves!"

Peter smiled brightly and pulled me close to him as we danced and talked the night away.

* * *

Fifteen years later…

Wind whipped through my hair as my horse leapt over a fallen tree, Peter right beside me as we galloped through the forest in our pursuit of the White Stag. Apparently, if the animal was caught, the stag would grant wishes to his captors. It had been years since the stag was last seen, and we had been in pursuit for the past three days.

"Lizzie," I spun around, jerking my steed to a halt. She nickered and stomped the ground in annoyance and I pat her neck.

"I know girl." Drawing up alongside Peter, we trotted back to where Susan and Lucy were tormenting their brother.

"What did he say, Susan?"

"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself." Susan said, mimicking her younger brother. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help joining in the laughter. Peter trailed off and dismounted.

"Peter?"

"What is this?" He asked, looking up at an iron lamp that was overwrought with vines.

Dismounting my horse, I walked over to him, my boots crunching on the fallen leaves. Peter reached for my hand and our fingers wrapped around each other.

"It's like a dream." Susan whispered.

"Or a dream of a dream…" Lucy trailed off then perked up. "Spare Oom!"

With that, Lucy ran off deeper into the woods. The rest of us sighed.

"Not again." Peter grumbled and I laughed, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back tightly and shot me a smile which I returned.

"Come on!" Lucy cried and we followed after her.

"She's always running off." Edmund whined from behind us. I giggled.

"Would she be anything but your sister if she didn't?"

The branches grew thicker and more closely interwoven. I hissed as one scratched at my cheek, but that was quickly replaced with a yelp as I tripped and landed on my hands and knees on grass…

I gasped when I saw that I was crouched on the edge of a cliff that was taller than I had ever seen. I was above the cloud line, the white fluffs spread out al,l over, casting welcome shadows over Narnia. Cair Paravel winked in the distance, the ocean a never ending stretch of blue.

"By the lion's mane."

"My mane I hope." Came the familiar, deep voice from beside me. I turned to see Aslan standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"Why am I here Aslan? Where is everyone else?"

"Patience young one. I see life has done you well so far." Aslan said, inclining his head towards my left hand, where two rings resided upon my fourth finger; a thin silver band with a bright blue gem nestled in a circle of small diamonds and its neighbor, another silver ring, this time made up of two thin strips interwoven together and shined so brightly the silver seemed to sparkle.

"Yes, I have been blessed. But Aslan," I looked up at him. "Why am I here?"

"A choice must be made. Do not fret, the others won't even know you were gone. Not even a second will have passed."

My brow furrowed and I stepped closer to Aslan and farther away from the cliff's edge. "What choice is this?"

Aslan sighed and lay down, keeping his head up. His tail flicked behind him, and I found myself walking over to sit beside the great cat.

"You must make what will quite possibly be the hardest decision in your life, young one." Aslan said after a few moments of silence. He turned his eyes onto me, and for the first time ever around him, I felt fear within me.

"What are the options?"

"You must choose between sacrificing Peter for a length of time and staying here, in Narnia or sacrificing your Magic to be with him in his world."

I froze, looking at Aslan, my mouth having fallen open slightly. "What?" I asked, looking around, blinking tears from my eyes. "Give up Peter, who I finally discovered is my true love, or give up something that has been a part of me my whole life?"

At this point I was standing. I had marched towards the edge of the cliff and was fuming, my hands on my hips. A soft breeze made my skirt swirl around my legs, and I growled in frustration as a feeling of utter helplessness grew in me. My eyes slipped closed on their own accord and I called on the Magic, letting its familiar feel calm me. After a few moments, I turned back to Aslan.

"Why do I need to make this decision?"

Aslan sighed sorrowfully. "The Pevensies are about to find the wardrobe that will lead them back into England, into their own world. It is your choice whether or not you follow them. But, if you do follow them, you will find yourself unable to ever use the Magic again if and when you come back into Narnia. However, if you choose to stay here and wait for their return, you will be able to connect with the Magic for the rest of your life."

I sat down close to the edge, wrapping my arms around my legs, placing my chin on my knee. Everything was silent besides the rustling the leaves of the trees made and the chirping of birds. The persistent breeze rustled my hair, tangling it in the small crown I wore.

"What would happen to me if I decided to stay in Narnia?" I finally asked, wiping a few tears off of my face.

Aslan turned his head and looked out across the cliff. "You would stay here on this cliff until the Magic pulled you to the Pevensies upon their next entry into Narnia. You would age at the same rate they do. You would be able to watch over all of Narnia, even though you would not be able to protect it. You would also have the ability to watch over the Pevensies in their world. It would cost immense amounts of energy until you strengthened, but you would become very apt at calling upon the Magic."

I digested my options for a long time. The sky had begun to turn a collection of pink and orange, transforming into the most breathtaking sunset I had ever seen. Narnia's sunsets never ceased to amaze me, even after having lived here my entire life. Finally after much consideration, I turned to Aslan.

"Aslan…I don't think I can make this choice. I want to talk to Peter. "

Aslan shook his head. "I cannot do that for you young one. You already know he would tell you to stay here, to keep the Magic."

Biting my lip, I rapidly spoke. "Will he still love me when he returns? Will he still be my true love?"

Aslan's eyes twinkled and he smiled. "True love is never broken. It is stronger than the toughest metal, more powerful than any magic. He will never forget you, and he will remember you when they return."

"They will return, right?" I asked quietly, knowing deep inside me that I had already made a choice. It broke my heart.

Aslan shook his mane slightly. "I can say that the Pevensies' time in Narnia is not finished."

Pursing my lips, I looked out across the land towards the setting sun. The air was growing colder and stars were beginning to shine.

"If I choose to stay here," I began, picking my words carefully. "Will I get a chance to say goodbye?"

"You will return to the point in time you were at before I brought you here. And then, when you walk through the wardrobe door with the siblings, you will be brought back here, where you will remain until they return."

"Oh, Aslan." I sighed, my hands clenching up, my fingernails biting into my palms. "I can't do it, I just can't." I sobbed, trying to keep the heartbreak inside of me. I knew what I wanted.

I just didn't want to lose either part of me.

The Magic was half of myself, of who I was, but Peter filled the parts that the Magic never could. I couldn't live without them. Either of them.

"Aslan, I can't live without either the Magic or Peter. They are such integral parts of who I am…" I managed to say before I bit down on my knuckles, willing to keep the rest of my sobs in. Aslan stood and walked over to where I was sitting, nudging me gently with his nose.

"Young one, whichever choice you make will only strengthen you, whether it be time away from Peter or a life away from Magic. You will, and can do this."

The gentle nudging from Aslan made me feel stronger already, it was curious how the Magic responded to him, like he was its father…

"I have decided that I stay here." I said quietly, before whipping my head around to look at Aslan. "I can watch over the Pevensies as they grow in their homeland, right?"

Aslan chuckled. "Yes, and over time you will notice that you will become so much stronger when interacting with the Magic. You will have no need to eat or sleep, and your body will not deteriorate. Upon awakening, you may find yourself feeling a little sick, but that will pass. Is this your choice, Elizabeth?"

I found myself nodding, tears beginning to fall. "It is." My voice cracked, and another sob broke out. I closed my eyes briefly, and when I opened them, I was pushing myself up off the leaf covered ground on our pursuit after Lucy.

My choice weighed heavily in my heart, and before I knew it, I had reached for Peter's hand and stopped him, pulling him against me, his lips against my own. He pulled back after a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"What was the reason behind that?"

"I love you. Never forget that. Never forget me." I whispered to him, keeping my eyes on his, searching to be sure that my choice was right. Peter smiled and bent down, kissing my forehead.

"Whatever is troubling you my angel, it will be fine. I love you and adore you, I could never forget you."

With that, we were chasing after Lucy and the others once more. Tree branches turned to fur coats, our voices and bodies changing, before we all fell forward and tumbled out of the wardrobe. The last thing I saw was Peter, his eyes on me, before I landed on soft grass, the change in temperature and the air telling me I was back on the cliff once more. I glanced up to see Aslan. He nodded his head behind me, and I spied a small door in the nest of rocks. It was painted blue, the same blue as Peter's eyes.

"Nothing shall disturb you young one, besides the return of the Kings and Queens. You chose the most difficult of the choices, separating yourself from your true love and family. But he will not forget you, and they will return. Time will go by quicker than it seems." Aslan said, bending down and touching his head to mine. I closed my eyes against the tears and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered, before turning and making my way to the door. Inside, there was a large bookshelf that was covered in books and scrolls that explained the history of Narnia and all the outlying lands. There was a small desk placed next to it piled high with a stock of scrolls, journals, and ink. On the opposite curved wall was a bed piled high with pillows and blankets. They were all familiar, the same linens that the bed Peter and I shared had on it. In fact, the bookshelf was the same one I had carved myself, and the desk had been a gift from Lucy on my twentieth birthday after I declared my want to document Narnia's history.

Choking back a sob I looked down at myself. I was no longer 31 years old. I was back to my 16 year old self.

Choosing to sit on the bed, I grasped a pillow and inhaled the smell. It was all Peter.

With a loud howl of loss, I flung my sight out from myself and propelled it across Narnia, to the wardrobe that the Pevensies had fallen through. Pushing myself through an invisible barrier, I thrust my sight after them. The four Pevensies had reverted back to the age that they had been when they stumbled into Narnia.

"Lizzie? Where is Lizzie?" Lucy asked worriedly. Peter looked around for me and reached over and twirled his wedding band around his finger. It matched the intertwined bands that were still on my hand.

"I'm not sure Lu. But wherever she is, she is watching out for us." Peter looked up and out the window, seeming to look straight at me. I sighed and clutched the pillow tighter.

The door in front of the Pevensies opened at that moment and an old man walked through. He looked at the siblings with a curious, amused look.

"Now, why were you four all in the wardrobe?"

Peter and the rest of the Pevensies exchanged glances.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

The old man tossed a maroon ball to Peter, who caught it deftly.

"Try me."

The Pevensies got up and followed the old man out of the room and I retreated back towards Narnia, suddenly worn out with the strength it took to watch them in their world. As I pulled through the doors of the wardrobe, Peter turned around and looked straight at me.

"I don't know where you are Lizzie. I don't even know if you can see me right now. But I do know I will return and we will be together again."

With that, I pulled my vision back into myself and leaned back on the bed, still clutching the pillow.

It was going to be a painful time.

But I could do it.

I would do it.

I am the Protector of Narnia, of the Pevensies, and I will always wait for them.


End file.
